


My Pregnancies

by LouisTwinklinson_Styles



Series: My Daddies [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Children, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pretty much mostly Louis raising his kids with some sex between pregnancies, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTwinklinson_Styles/pseuds/LouisTwinklinson_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Zayn, and Harry have 5 children and they aren't planning on stopping anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god,” Niall fanned his face and Louis laughed, eyes on the monitor. He was 12 weeks pregnant with another set of twins and Niall went to his doctor's appointment because Harry and Zayn had business meetings they couldn’t get out of. 

The children were all at home with Liam, the tired father agreeing to only 2 hours of babysitting. “They are very healthy,” the woman holding the ultrasound wand said. Louis grinned, he was happy about that. 

Liam was ready to pull his hair when the two mothers got back home. “They won't stop crying,” he hissed and Louis chuckled bending to pick up Melody, she was screeching and Louis knew something was up. She didn’t like to cry and the 6 month old was just going at it. 

“What’s wrong baby girl?” He asks her, rocking her body back and forth. She looks up at him, her brown eyes completely devastated. “Are you hungry?” He asked her and a moment later the baby nodded while crying, slapping her hands against Louis’ chest. 

“Pizza!” Alyssa shouted looking from Louis to Sebastian, looking back to her mother when her brother nodded. 

“You want some pizza?” Louis asked her, turning to look at Niall who was talking to his daughters. 

“I can call the pizza?” Liam asked and Louis turned to the man. 

“Please?” 

While the pizza was being called Louis brought his 5 children into the kitchen. Liam and Niall would hang out with Louis and his children until his husband's got home. “Can I get appol juice?” Sebastian asked, wiggling in his high chair. Alyssa nodded furiously, her curls bouncing as she agreed and wanted some too. 

“Yes you may, what do you two want?” Louis asked turning to his 9 month old twins. 

“‘ilk,” Wyatt said and Jace just shrugged. Once all the children were seated Louis poured all the sippy cups, passing them out. Once all the kids were quiet, drinking their drinks, Louis pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of them. 

“Momma is going to go to the bathroom for a moment,” Louis told his babies who said nothing, just kept sucking on their drinks. Louis went to the bathroom, in there taking a picture of his sizable belly, and sending it to his husbands before going back to his kitchen. 

“Pizza!” Alyssa yelled as soon as he walked back into the large room and Louis blinked at her. 

“Yes, it’s coming,” he tells her and she nods, wiggling. It was a little while before the doorbell rang and by then, all the children were screaming, hungry. Niall answered it and brought the 5 pizza’s into the kitchen. Louis opened one of the boxes and left it out so it could cool down. 

“Do your girls want some food?” Louis asked and Niall shook his head. 

“I put them down for a nap, maybe after,” the blond responded and Louis nodded, ripping up the pizza, ignoring the screaming children.  
It was only hours later, when the children were down for a nap, that Zayn and Harry walked through the door. Niall and Liam said their goodbyes and pulled their 3 children out of the door. “Hi baby,” Harry greeted and Louis beamed up at him. 

“Hello daddy, the babies are down for a nap,” Louis winked and Zayn groaned, throwing his head back. 

“Those pictures this morning had me hard all day,” the dark man said and Louis grinned, licking his lips. 

“Yeah?” 

Louis had taken sexy pictures that morning, body on it’s knees and arm stretched back to take pictures of his tight hole. “Yes,” Zayn hisses and Louis laughs as he’s picked up and lightly thrown onto the couch. 

Harry left the room, not in the mood for sex, and went to the office after checking on the sleeping children. “Already stretched?” Zayn asked and Louis flushed. He had been in the mood earlier so he stretched himself just so he could be fucked without having to go through all the prepping. 

“Already open for you,” Louis moaned, head rolling back as fingers dipped into him, twisting and pushing against his prostate. “Fuck me daddy,” he whined pushing on Zayn’s wrist to try and remove his fingers to make room for his cock. 

“Fuck you like this,” Zayn said and Louis’ eyes went wide when he pushed his head against the swollen rim, next to his fingers. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis panted as his rim was stretched, 3 fingers and a cock stuffing into him. After Zayn was deep into him Louis got a kiss, a wink, then fast, quick, and hard thrusts. “Shit!” He cries body bouncing and couch scooting on the floor ever so slightly. 

“So tight,” Zayn moans into Louis’ lips as he pulls his fingers out of the tiny boy beneath him. 

“Just for you,” Louis whined, fingers going to Zayn’s back, gripping tightly. “Ganna cum,” he pants and Zayn starts going faster, trying to get Louis to blow faster. “Fuck!”

Zayn came soon after, pulling out of his husband with a wet slurp. There was a tiny cry from upstairs and Louis groaned, panting for breath. Another cry soon followed and the pregnant man pushed himself up, giving Zayn one last kiss before moving through the house. 

He was able to take a shower because Harry was already on the children, getting them quiet and happy with some toys and a promise of dinner soon. “What’s for dinner?” Zayn asked, taking a piss while Louis took a shower. 

“I was thinking grilled chicken with a salad,” Louis said, scrubbing his fingers through his hair to clean it. 

“Sounds good. When’s your next appointment?” He asked, turning to pull the glass door to the side some so he could get a look at his husband's naked body, eyes on his growing belly. 

“In a month,” Louis told him, leaning to get a kiss. 

“Hm, 7 babies, how are we ever going to live,” Zayn winked and Louis shook his head with a smile. 

“I’m just the oven cooking all the sweets you give me,” he answers and Zayn laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys really didn’t have to do anything,” Louis grins when he looks down at the pamphlet that was in his hands. It was his birthday and as a present from his husband's Louis has a spa day set up. He could use it whenever he wanted but it did have a 1 year expiration date. 

Rubbing a hand over Louis’ belly Harry just hummed because, yes, they did. Louis need a nice relaxing day out of the house. 5 babies were a lot to take care of and until the twins were born Louis was going to be caring for them alone while he and Zayn worked. “It’s okay love, there’s 3 stams there so you can redeem it 3 times,” he told his pregnant husband. 

Zayn bent to pick up Alyssa when the 2 year old dashed into the room, her present in her hands. Louis turned his attention to his eldest daughter and his lips parted in exaggerated shock when she held out her picture she drew. “Birfday,” she said with a determined nod and Louis thanked her, taking the parchment paper one of her daddies must have given her to draw on. 

“It’s wonderful,” Louis tells her looking down at the glitter mess she made. He could tell she tried to make people but she was 2 and there was only so much she could do. “Thank you baby,” Louis tells her and kisses the little girl's cheek. Harry kept his hand on Louis’ belly as the mommy blew kisses all over Alyssa’s cheek causing her to squeal.

A moment later Sebastian walked into the room with his own picture safely folded into a small square. “You got something for me too?” Louis asked him getting down on his knees, causing Harry to pull his hand back, so he could carefully take the picture away from his eldest son so he could open it. 

Inside was a large ‘Hapy Bithdai’ drawn in crayon and there was a quarter taped to the middle. “You’re giving me your money?” Louis asked the boy who nodded, clasping his hands in front of his belly, nervous about his mommy liking his present. “Why thank you baby, i’m going to keep it forever and ever,” Louis tells the 2 year old, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and pull the boy into a hug. 

Wyatt started crying at Zayn’s feet, his tiny hands thrusted upward hoping his daddy would get a hint to pick him up. Jace was sitting quietly, watching everyone give his mommy stuff. The 9 month olds were great crawlers and Louis was happy they were where they were supposed to be development wise. 

Melody was currently napping, her young age of 6 months still needing her to sleep a little more than her siblings or she throws tantrums. “Christmas is tomorrow,” Alyssa says standing next to the very large white christmas tree that was in the corner of the living room, next to the wine room. Louis walked to stand next to her, looking down at all the presents that were under the tree, pushing the branches up a little bit so they’d fit. 

“And what happens on Christmas?” Louis asks her, running his fingers through her unruly hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, kissing the back of the boys neck and Louis turned to smile at him, giving his lips up for a kiss too. 

“We, uh, we open presents,” Alyssa says after a moment. “And we have dinner?” She looks up at Louis with her large blue eyes, the exact colour of Louis’. 

“Yup, Santa is going to come and leave you guys a few presents and when you wake up in the morning we’ll open all of them up. Then you guys can play and use whatever you get while I make up a really nice dinner, just like Thanksgiving yeah?” Louis smiles when Alyssa turns around from the tree, lifting her small, thin, hands to set them on his bump. 

“Are they going to be here for Christmas too?” She asks and Louis shakes his head. 

“No, they’ll be here for next Christmas. Hey baby, would you mind picking up your toys? I’m going to start cooking dinner soon and afterwards you can open 1 present!” Louis laughed, as well as Harry, when Alyssa screamed, not having known she was going to get a whole present, a whole day early. 

“What were you going to cook for dinner?” Zayn asks and Louis turns in Harry’s hold so he could snuggle into his daddy's chest. 

“I was just going to make some casserole or something. We’re going to have a bunch of leftovers tomorrow, I don’t want to go too elaborate today,” Louis mumbles into Harry’s chest with a yawn. He’s been awake since early that morning because Alyssa doesn’t know how to sleep past 9am. 

Once dinner was cooked, eaten, and cleaned up Louis had all 5 of his babies sit down in the living room in a circle. They all had their bodies turned to watch him as he bent, then got onto his knees not liking the way it put pressure on his belly, to grab a present for each child. 

“Do you need help love?” Zayn asked and Louis shook his head, only letting the man grab the presents once Louis picked them all. 

“Okay, don’t open them until I say you can,” Louis tells the babies who watched him, eyes wide as they got their first presents, or their firsts that they could remember in Alyssa and Sebastians case. 

“Get ready, set, go!” Harry clapped his hands and Louis smiled happily as each child dug into their presents. Melody needed a little help because she didn’t really get the gist of presents. Wyatt and Jace were just as excited as Alyssa and Sebastian but for a totally different reason. They just liked ripping paper up and they were allowed to do it now, the presents were just a bonus. 

“I got a barbie!” Alyssa shouted and Louis smiled at her, holding his hand out to see the toy she got. It was just a regular barbie with blonde hair and makeup. Alyssa had voiced ‘i want that’ a hundred times when a barbie, car, cruise ship, and house comercial came up. 

“A truck!” Sebastian pushed the box around so Harry could see it and the man pretended to be shocked. 

“Mommy,” Melody whined a moment later when she couldn’t get the wrapping paper all the way off her present. Louis got down again and helped her uncover her gift, half ignoring his twin boys as they got excited over their large legos, hands slapping the boxes as they let their daddies know that they wanted to play with them. Once her present was visible Melody smiled and looked up at Louis. She got a tiara and a wand, so she could be a princess, Melody loved Cinderella. 

Louis picked up all the trash, against Zayn’s wishes, and threw it away watching his kids have fun playing with their new toys. They got hundreds of dollars worth of toys and Louis wondered if that was healthy. They were always going to have large, successful, christmases but what about the children out there that didn’t have that luxury? Maybe he would tone it down year by year as they grew up, so they didn’t get big headed about things. 

A few hours later the babies were finally put down to bed and Louis sagged on his own. Harry and Zayn were getting undressed and redressed in pajamas. “Birthday sex sounds so good but I don’t think i’d be able to stay awake for it,” Louis pouted then giggled when Harry pushed his shirt up to kiss his tight bump. 

“That’s okay love, we can have Christmas sex, or new year sex, or sex because it’s amazing,” Zayn says as he crawls into bed. 

“We have to get up early so we can have everything ready for the kids. Did you set ‘santas’ presents out?” Louis asked and Harry nodded, straightening up. 

“Ganna be the best Christmas ever, yeah?”


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas was the best day ever and so was new year's, and next thing Louis knew it was Zayn's birthday and he didn't have anything ready, like the shitty husband he was. The boy didn't even realize it was Zayn's birthday until he heard Harry talking to the man in the bathroom, congratulating him and telling him happy birthday.

"Holy shit," Louis whined into his pillow, pushing himself out of bed a moment later. Pulling on some pajama pants the boy walked to the bathroom, knocking before walking in. "Happy birthday," he smiles up at Zayn who grins and kisses him.

"A big ole 37 today," Harry says and Zayn laughs. It sometimes got to Louis that Zayn was 16 years older than him and Harry was only 15 his senior.

"What should we do?" Louis asks and Harry looks to the sink where he had set his toothbrush down. He woke before Zayn and was joined by the man not long after.

"I just want a dinner and time spent with my family," Zayn tells the two and he got one of two things right then because Alyssa was running into the room, her hands above her head so she could be picked up. Louis couldn't lift her at the moment, she was too heavy for his back and the twins, so Harry did so.

"Guess what?" Louis asked the little girl who was currently kissing Harry's cheek over and over again.

"What?" She asked turning her head.

"It's Daddy Zayn's birthday today," Louis tells her and the little girl screeches holding her hand out to the man. Sebastian walked into the bathroom and hugged Louis' leg, obviously still tired and probably woken up early due to Alyssa wanting to have company when she was awake.

Louis bent and took Sebastians hand and walked with the boy out of the bathroom and through to the room where Melody and the twins slept. They weren't sleeping at the current moment so Sebastian watched as Louis took Wyatt out of his crib and changed his diaper before setting him on the floor to play. He grabbed Jace next and cleaned him up before setting him off and lastly he picked up Melody and changed her, putting her in a onesie and some shorts so she was more dressed than her simple diaper.

The 6 month old was just on the learning curve of crawling so Louis held onto her tiny body as he led all the babies into his room where Harry was playing with Alyssa on the bed, causing her to screech every time she was tossed up and dropped on the soft mattress.

"Hey baby, thank you for getting them up," Zayn tells Louis with a kiss. It was only Thursday and usually Zayn and Harry would be at work but they took the last 2 days of the week off to be at home for Zayn's birthday.

"It's routine anyway," Louis kisses Zayn's cheek as the man bent to pick up the 9 month olds. Harry took Alyssa's hand and Sebastians and soon they were all downstairs in the kitchen with Louis making french toast and the older husbands keeping the children happy and busy.

"Hey, did you hear?" Harry asked eyes on his phone for a moment. Louis rose a brow and turned to look at the dimly lit screen.

Niall's twitter had posted an ultrasound picture 10 minutes ago with a small baby and a caption reading ' 8 weeks pregnant!'. "Seems like he's keeping up with you," Zayn winked and Louis slapped his arm with a laugh.

"He only has 3 children while I have 5," Louis jokes and the doorbell rings. Harry leaves the room to answer it while Louis pays attention to the food on the stove and Zayn goes back to making all 5 children laugh with funny faces.

"Louis!" The pregnant man heard and he turned to smile at his friend, Niall.

"I already seen the news, congratulations," he says kissing Niall's cheek. Liam had Lucy walking behind him while he carried 2 carseats with their own twin 6 month olds. "I'm making breakfast if you guys want any," Louis offers but both guests turn his offer down, having already ate.

"Happy birthday man, got any plans?" Liam asks Zayn when he switched out with Harry in making the babies happy.

"Nah, just going to stay home. My family is here and that's all I need," Zayn says and Liam nods clapping him on the shoulder.

Louis served the babies and then his daddies before himself, finally sitting down at the table while it was quiet for a short moment. Niall chattered on about his new pregnancy and how he was excited. Louis nodded and listened, happy for his best friend. He remember how he felt when he found out he was pregnant.

Around noon Liam and Niall left, having tired out Louis' children, they went down for a nap that would hopefully last a while. "I think i need a nap too," he joked sitting down on the couch, looking at the T.V. for a moment. It wasn't on and he wasn't sure if he wanted to actually watch anything. With so many children and being a full time at home mommy he really didn't have the time to get into any shows.

"Then take a nap love," Harry says sitting down next to him, pulling Louis' body into his own so they were slightly snuggling while still able to get up quickly if they heard the children cry or anything of the sorts.

Zayn joined them a few moments later, lifting Louis' legs to set the boys feet on his lap and rub at the sore toes. Louis goes through a lot while being pregnant and Zayn forever appreciated it. He was carrying his babies, like he's done twice before, and the man never wanted him to stop.

"I love you," Zayn tells Louis who smiles back.

"I love you too daddy," he says and Zayn kisses the boys dainty ankle.

"I love you," Harry says and Louis giggles.

"I love you too daddy," he replies.

"I love you," Zayn tells Harry who grins.

"I love you too," he got in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis knew something was wrong a week later when Zayn got sick. No one else in the house got sick but the man had a horrid stomach flu from something and Louis couldn't get him better. He shoved medicine down Zayn's throat every 4 hours trying to get him from kneeling in front of the toilet, that Louis cleaned every hour.

"I have no idea what's wrong," Louis tells the half sleeping man, the pregnant boy in bed with Zayn's head on his lap. It was almost 10 at night and Harry was working in the office due to having Zayn's work to get done also with the man being out of commission for a few days already.

"I don't either and I'm ready to just go to the doctors," the dark haired man says and Louis nods in agreement, running his fingers down Zayn's back before going back to his hair, messing up the usually nice kept locks.

Louis smiles over his belly at Zayn as he rubs a thumb over the 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw, "I love you," Louis tells him and Zayn grins. It doesn't last long because the man it out of the bed in minutes and in the bathroom, throwing up the water Louis made him drink.

Harry walked in to find Louis rinsing out the toilet and Zayn in the bath in lukewarm water, swallowing over and over again as to not throw up again. "How are you babe?" Harry asks leaning over the side of the tub to kiss Zayn's chapped lips. The man just smiles at him and Harry turns a little as Louis grabs onto his arm to help himself up, using Harry as his anchor.

There was a cry in the other room and Louis sighs rubbing his damp hands over his cheeks. He would ask Harry to take care of it but the man was just as tired as he was from doing double the work he usually did, and Zayn was sick so he couldn't tell him to care for his babies.

"I'm sorry love. I'll get him in bed," Harry says kissing Louis' forehead and the small boy smiles, kissing Harry's cheek before he walks out of the room. He changes his shirt, not wanting his baby to snuggle in on a sweaty daddy, and he's out checking rooms for which baby was crying. The two eldest were knocked out in their cribs and he goes to the babies that were all under a year old.

Jace was pushing his upper body up and Louis' heart beat through his chest and landed on the floor. It almost happened again. He snatched the 9 month old out of the crib after seeing the baby struggle to keep his face out of the blanket that he slept with. Louis let his two 9 month old twins sleep with the blankets but he really shouldn't have because his son died at 8 months.

Holding the crying baby Louis walked out to the hallway, eyes going to his bedroom door. Louis took a few deep calming breaths before closing his eyes, rocking his body to calm the baby. It was okay, now he knew to take the blankets out until they were Alyssa and Sebastians age, okay, maybe a bit younger, but Louis couldn't lose another baby.

No one left the bedroom so Louis concentrated on getting his baby boy asleep again without waking up the other babies. "C'mon my love, it's bedtime," Louis whispers to the whimpering boy. It was almost a half hour later of rocking before Louis was sure the baby was asleep so he returned him to his bed, removing the blankets and taking the blanket from around Wyatt.

Back in the room Zayn was sleeping and Harry was standing by the bed, pale. Louis stopped in the entrance of the room, lifting a hand to rub his belly. "What's wrong?" He asked quietly and Harry looked at him before moving to where Zayn slept on his back, naked under the blankets.

Louis followed the man furrowing his brows when Harry slowly pulled the blanket back, being sure not to wake the sick man up. Once the blanket was down enough to just be covering Zayn's privates Harry stopped and he took a step back.

"Oookay, I'm not sure what you're telling me," Louis says and Harry sighs.

"Zayn works out every day," he says and Louis nods, he knew this. "He hasn't gained weight in over 2 years," he adds and Louis nods, he knows, he was there the past 2 years. "So then tell me why my husband is sporting a belly?" He asked and Louis looked down to Zayn's stomach.

Zayn had abs and yet, Harry was right, Zayn had a pudge between his hips bones. "He can't get pregnant though," Louis tells Harry who looks at him with a nod.

"No, he couldn't. But he was always able to. We just thought he was sterile or something because we have been together for over a decade and he's never gotten pregnant," Harry explained and Louis nodded.

"I guess it is time to make that doctor's appointment then, isn't it?" Louis asked, not asking the question of why was Zayn getting fucked by Harry?

"Why are you taking this so easily?" Harry asks and Louis just shrugs, blinking. He turns to grab his phone and call the office, it was open 24 hours because they only took clients that made a lot of money. And when you paid thousands of dollars for top quality, you paid for service anytime you needed it.

Harry was getting angry. The man looked back down at Zayn before pulling the blanket back up. Louis had just walked out of the room and was making his way down the stairs, one hand on his belly, the other on the railing with the phone trapped between his ear and his shoulder.

Harry watched from the top step as Louis disappeared to the kitchen. He took a few deep breaths before following after his pregnant husband. Louis was just hanging up the phone when Harry walked into the kitchen. "Why are you taking this so easily?" Harry repeats and Louis gives him a bored look.

"I have 5 children. I'm in my 3rd pregnancy. Babies don't surprise me anymore," Louis hisses and Harry glares at him. "Just because you feel some kind of way about this, doesn't mean I do. You two are married, you're having sex, I can't very well be like 'oh, he's cheating!' no. There's three of us, the fuck you want me to act like Harry?" Louis asks.

"He shouldn't be getting pregnant!" Harry shouts and Louis gives him a bored look.

"Shit happens," he replies and Harry throws an apple that was in a fruit bowl on the island. Louis turns his head slowly to look at the exploded fruit on the tile above the stove.

"He's your god damned husband, like he's mine. Get the fuck over it. It doesn't matter how it happened. It did, congratulations daddy, you're having another baby," Louis walks out of the kitchen but before he was out of earshot he turned, "and clean that fucking apple, i'm not in the mood. I've been taking care of your pregnant, or we thought, sick husband the past couple of days," Louis says. "I don't need anymore messes that don't come from our children."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, you waking up baby?" Louis asks Zayn when the man starts stirring in the morning. Louis expected him to be out of the bed instantly to throw up, but the elder just looked tired and like he wanted to turn over and go back to sleep. "Daddy H and I think we found out why you were sick," Louis informs Zayn when the man blinked his eyes open, body relaxed.

Harry was gone already, not out of the home, but in the office and he's been there for a few hours. The babies were all not up yet, it was only 8 in the morning and they usually didn't start running around until closer to 9. "Yeah?" Zayn asked and Louis snuggled into the man's hard back as much as he could with a 15 week pregnant belly with twins.

"Yeah, you've gained a bit of weight recently," Louis starts and Zayn sighs. "And you got a little pudge," he adds moving his hands around Zayn's nude body so he could run his fingers over the tight skin of his lower belly.

"You guys think i'm pregnant?" Zayn asks a few moments later and Louis nods into his back. "We didn't think I could get pregnant," Zayn says after another second.

"I know and here you are, knocked up like me," Louis kisses Zayn's shoulder. "Though I do suggest to keep the babies coming from my oven after this one, yeah?" Louis asks and Zayn nods, having never thought he would have children himself in the first place. "I set up a doctor's appointment for today at noon, Harry's going to take care of the children," Louis informs and Zayn nods, pushing himself up and out of the bed.

He stands facing away from Louis, head bent down. Louis waited for the pregnancy, or possible pregnancy, it could be something different, to sink. "God this wasn't supposed to happen," Zayn whines a moment later and Louis laughs.

 

"Well if you and daddy H haven't been fucking behind my back, then it wouldn't have happened, now would it've?" Louis asked with a laugh to the short glare he got in return. "Harry is upset about it," Louis gets serious and Zayn's shoulders tense.

It was going to be so odd seeing a man pregnant. Zayn had muscles, everywhere, he was lean and manly, and he was soon going to be sporting a belly and a baby. "Why is he upset about it?" Zayn asks and Louis shrugs, pushing himself out of the bed, taking Zayn's hand that stretched to help him.

"I have no idea if i'm being honest. Threw an apple last night and everything. I hope he cleaned the damned thing too," Louis hissed moving out of the bedroom to go down the stairs and to the kitchen. The babies would be hungry when they woke so he was going to make breakfast. Louis was happy to see that there was no trace of apple on his backsplash so the man started making waffles.

Zayn went into the bathroom and knelt to grab a box that sat under the sink. Louis had unboxed a bunch of pregnancy tests and stored them in a cutesy blue box under the sink. There was one direction pamphlet because they were all the same brand. They were long and blue, thick and made especially for male pregnancies. They would also guesstimate how far along you were in your pregnancy.

Zayn looked at himself in the mirror, the box open with at least 50 unused tests in front of him, and he sighed. Taking 2 out and putting the rest back Zayn stepped in front of the toilet and took the tests. He set them on the counter and took a shower, washing his body and giving the tests more than enough time to give him their results.

Zayn ignored the tests when he got out of the shower but Harry didn't. The man had gotten into the bathroom without Zayn knowing and he was bent over the counter looking at the tests. "What do they say?" Zayn asks and Harry looks over his shoulder at his husband.

"Pregnant, 3+ weeks," Harry answers. These tests had the best results for Louis but they didn't go up to 10 weeks like the boy usually liked. Zayn was 3+ weeks along, which meant that the doctor would probably say he was more than 5 weeks.

"Well," Zayn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his slow expanding waist. The two fathers could hear Louis getting all the kids ready in the other room for breakfast, getting them out of bed, talking with them, getting them dressed for the day.

"How did you suddenly become pregnant now?" Harry asked. "You're not a baby anymore. You're in your late 30's," Harry sighed sitting down. "The chances of us making a broken baby are so fucking high," Harry sits down on the closed lid of the toilet.

He didn't mean a literal broken baby, but that's how he was raised to refer to babies that were...less than completely normal. Deficiencies and disabilities. Zayn sighs and hugs Harry, the two not moving until Louis called up to them for their breakfast.

The kitchen was loud as always, with a bunch of babies screaming and playing in their food. Louis noticed that Harry and even Zayn seemed a bit out of it when they sat at the island, taking their plates of food. "What's wrong?" The pregnant boy asked and Zayn looked at him then to Harry.

"I'm pregnant, the test said 3+ weeks," Zayn informs and Louis smiles.

"That's great!" He kisses Zayn's cheek then Harry's. Louis didn't make himself a plate of food because he had ate while cooking, stealing some food from his babies plates too as he made them.

"Yeah, except that I'm almost 40," Zayn raises a brow at Louis and the man caught on a few moments later, eyes going wide.

There were a few reasons why Louis wanted to stop having babies at 30. The main one being a chance of having a baby less than completely healthy. "Well," he paused and looked to the 5 children they did have. Melody wasn't in a high chair, not knowing how to sit up very well to be in one yet, but she was in a lifted bouncer seat. "We'll have to take it day by day then, right?"

"Yeah, day by day," Harry says and Louis smiles to the man. It seems like Harry was taking the news the hardest but Louis was sure everything was going to be fine. Zayn was completely healthy and if his organs didn't think they could handle making a baby, then they wouldn't have decided to do it so late in the game.

*~*

Noon came quickly and soon Louis and Zayn were both in the office, the smaller boy happy as could be while Zayn was freaking out on the inside. He wasn't there for Louis' appointment but for his own and he was ready to pass out all over the floor.

"Zayn Malik," a pretty little nurse calls and Louis let's Zayn stand first then takes his hand to let himself be pulled up. They walk through the double doors and the nurse starts checking up on Zayn's height, weight, and everything else. Louis' been through it a million times so he doesn't bat an eyelash until they were brought to the ultrasound room.

The doctor walked in with a smile, shook hands with both of them, then turned the lights off and got to work. Louis held onto Zayn's hand as the doctor searched around, Zayn's erratic heartbeat filling the room. Soon enough a flutter joined Zayn's and Louis smiles at the screen as they take in the tiny blob.

It was a very tiny baby, just barely having features that the machine could pick up, and when Louis finally looked away from the machine he seen that Zayn was crying, hands over his face.

"I'd say 10 weeks," the doctor says and Louis nods, hand rubbing up and down his belly while he took the job of cleaning Zayn off. "Looks healthy to me so far," the doctor adds and Zayn nods, removing his hands from his face then taking a tissue from Louis to clean the tears away.

The doctor leaves the two alone for a little while, keeping the lights off. "You okay babe?" Louis asks kissing Zayn's knuckles, having taken the man's hand in his own.

"Yeah, i'm fine. It's just...real," Zayn tells him and Louis nods.

"You're going to be a mommy to a baby all on your own," Louis says and Zayn chuckles, pushing himself up.

"Yeah, I guess I am. You're 15 weeks and I'm 10. We're going to be adding 3 babies into the house within the month. Can you handle 7 kids?" Zayn asks and Louis laughs.

"I don't know but i'll sure as hell be doing my best," he says getting up as well, hand on his larger belly.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry didn't seem to care for the news that Zayn was 10 weeks along. It didn't seem to faze him and Louis started watching the man. Zayn kept getting sick most days, always going to the bathroom, sometimes passing off one of the children he was holding to do so.

Harry wasn't being very supportive and Louis wanted to throw something at the man.

He did a week later. Being in the middle of his 17th week Louis wanted to murder Harry for leaving his 11 and a half week pregnant husband to deal with this all by himself. Harry's birthday had just passed but the man didn't seem happy about turning 36.

"You have to start treating him better," Louis tells Harry the next night while Zayn was showering. Harry looked over at his tiny pregnant husband, almost half way through his pregnancy with twins. The pillow he threw on the floor behind himself.

"I didn't expect him to get pregnant," Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"And does anyone really expect to get pregnant?" Louis asks and Harry looks down to the bed. "He's your husband, longer than you've known me, and you're treating him like he's a stranger knocked up with your kid. You love him. You love that baby that's growing in him," Louis moves around the bed to wrap Harry in a hug.

"What do I do? It feels so different this time," Harry says softly and Louis swallows.

"You're going to treat him like you treat me. You're going to offer to rub his feet, make his plate, change the baby when you know his back is hurting. You're going to let him do his job here at home so that you don't overwork yourself trying to keep up," Louis kisses Harry's cheek and steps back as Zayn walks out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower.

Harry sniffled, to try and not cry, and Louis looked up at him. "You're a good dad. You're going to be good to him, to your baby, and it's all going to be okay," Louis says softly and Harry nods, kissing Louis.

There was a cry from the other room and the pregnant man sighed, patting Harry's shoulder.

*~*

"Zayn's pregnant," Niall says in disbelief. Liam all but chokes on his macaroni and Niall gave the man a bored look. "It's one thing to be surprised, it's another to kill yourself over it," Niall tells the man who swallows his food.

"He can't get pregnant Niall," Liam hissed quietly, eyes going to his daughter who had fallen asleep in her green beans, bent over in her highchair.

"Well obviously he can," Niall puts his phone down, scooping up some of his mashed potatoes. He had made chicken, mashed potatoes, macaroni, and green beans for dinner.

"How far along is he?" Liam asks and Niall gives the man a bored look.

"Louis said they went to the doctor's just over 2 weeks ago. He's 2 weeks behind me," the pregnant man says, sighing.

"I didn't think he could get pregnant," Liam says and Niall pushes his plate away, standing up. He puts the plate in the sink and goes to his sleeping daughter, waking her up just enough so he could wipe her down of the food slathered all over her face, arms, and nude chest.

"We have to plan her birthday party," Niall ignores Liam's words, pulling his daughter from the highchair. She snuggled into his chest and he carried her to her bedroom, eyes going to the 7 month old twins who were sleeping in their cribs in the same room.

"I'm sorry," Liam says softly, arms wrapping around Niall's middle, thumbs rubbing the underside of the boys belly. Niall watched his babies sleep as he leaned against Liam's chest.

"It's fine, I guess Harry's taking it hard too," Niall shrugs, turning to leave the room so he could get ready for bed.

*~*

"Alright, this isn't cool," Louis whined pulling the glitter packets from Sebastian's hands. The toddler whined, reaching to get them back, causing Louis to lightly tap the backs of his fingers. "You know this doesn't get played with unless you have daddy," Louis scolds the boy who manages to look ashamed.

"Aw, leave him be, he was doing arts," Zayn says walking into the room, fingers tugging at the shirt he was wearing, trying not to let his bump show. It was still tiny, barely noticeable, but Zayn was self conscious of it.

"Yes, he was doing arts with a bunch of glitter that's now all over the plac-my effing god, Zayn look what he did to Mel," Louis thrusted his hand out towards the 7 month old who was sitting up, playing with an unopened bottle of glue. Her hair was made into a mohawk, glue and orange glitter holding the strands straight into the air.

"Hawk!" Sebastian shouts causing the younger girl to jump, startled, then cry at being scared.

"In trouuuuble," Alyssa says as she toddles into the room, her fingers gripping tightly onto a little while bear that she must have stolen from Melody's crib for it was the youngest daughters favorite animal to sleep with.

"Alyssa you're not helping baby girl, please go play with Wyatt and Jace," Louis tells her and Zayn leaves with her, to make sure she was going to help keeping the 10 month old twins happy. Louis picks up Melody and holds his hand out for Sebastian to take. He led both of them to the bathroom, turning on the tub.

While the tub filled at a slow pace, Louis undressed both babies, trying to pull the glue from Mel's hair, stopping when she pushed at his hands, crying. Once he sat the babies in the water that just covered their little thighs he turned the water off, grabbing soap to wash them up. "You cannot play in the glitter or anything art unless you have daddy with you," Louis told Sebastian again who nodded, pushing his hands through the bubbles that fell into the water from Melody's hair.

"Promise," Sebastian said and Louis rinsed Melody's hair. Once they were washed and dried Louis brought them to get dressed and once they were dressed he dropped them off in the living room with Zayn so he could make lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think I can handle anymore boys," Louis whines when he's handed his ultrasounds that have little arrows pointing to his babies' junk. He was having twin boys. He had 2 girls and 3 boys at the moment and once he gave birth he was going to have 2 girls and 5 boys.

"I think you'll do just fine," Louis' doctor tells him and the boy smiles at her, then allows himself to be led out of the building by his pregnant husband. Harry was at work, having a really important meeting that day, he couldn't make it.

Upon making it back home Louis smiles at Niall who watched all the children. The blonde and Liam left quickly, wanting to finally have some silence with their own babies. "I think it's nap time!" Louis calls to all his babies who look at him, the eldest having pouts on their lips, and the youngest not too sure what the hell he was talking about.

Zayn picks up Wyatt and Jace while Louis takes Melody. Sebastian and Alyssa follow their daddies up the stairs and into their rooms. Once all the children were down, the babies having water in their bottles, Louis and Zayn finally relax.

"You're growing baby," Louis tells his husband, fingers going to the 12 week belly Zayn was sporting. It was odd, a belly under his abs, but it worked in a way. "I doubt you're going to get big at all, you're so tiny for being 12 weeks," Louis says softly, snuggling into Zayn's side.

"I really don't feel different. I think I could start going back to work without anyone noticing," Zayn rubs and arm down Louis'.

"Imagine if the paps caught on," yawning, Louis closes his eyes.

"As long as I keep my coat closed, I doubt they'll know. As far as they know, I can't get pregnant."

Louis pulls his phone from his hoodie pocket and smiles at the picture that's sent to him. Harry sent him a selfie with the caption 'bored af, come save me,' causing Louis to laugh, turning the phone so Zayn could see.

"Think we should call and claim that something's wrong with the pregnancy?" Zayn asks and Louis shakes his head.

"No he can do his job like the big boy he is," Louis says putting his phone back in his pocket, hand staying there to rub at the hardness of his belly. He felt a flutter and he looks down at the ball of a belly. "They're going to move for the rest of the day, I can tell," Louis pouts.

"Do you want to take a nap? I'll take care of the kids if they wake before you do," Zayn offers and Louis takes him up on it, standing and allowing the man to help him into bed. Zayn may have been a month and a half behind him in pregnancy but Louis was having twins and they were taking a tole on him, just like every other pregnancy.

*~*

"Mommy!" Louis hears as he's slapped awake, Alyssa's little hands pushing against his cheeks and chest, little knees bumping into his belly as she tried to stand on the bed, bending over him.

"Whassit?" Louis mumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy burn food," Alyssa pouts, tears in her eyes.

"What did Daddy burn?" Louis asks pushing Alyssa from him so he could sit up. The little girl, 2 years and 3 months old, didn't mind and she slid herself off of the tall bed. Taking Louis' hand she pulls him to the hallways then to the stairs which she promptly starts to scoot down, feet then bum on each step.

"Burn hot dogs," Alyssa tells Louis once he's off the last step, turning to the kitchen. Zayn was crying, bent over the counter, elbows on the granite, face in his hands.

"Oh baby what's wrong!?" Louis cries moving quickly to Zayn, pulling the man into his arms, rubbing a hand up and down the man's back.

Zayn clutches onto him, crying now into Louis' shoulder. "I burnt the corn dogs, it was going to be the baby's snack," Zayn sobs into him and Louis almost laughs but he holds it in, cooing.

"Well i'm sure we can get Harry to buy some on the way home yeah? It was a simple mistake," Louis kisses Zayn's cheek, pulling back to kiss his wet lips. "You're okay, I promise. The children wont starve, we can give them carrots for now, yeah?" Louis leads Zayn to the fridge, opening it and letting the man get the carrots out.

After each kid who had teeth had a carrot, and the ones who didn't having a packet of apple sauce, Zayn sat down at the island. "I don't know what's wrong with me," the sighs and Louis laughs.

"It's the hormones baby. You know it happens to me all the time," Louis says going behind his husband, Louis starts rubbing his shoulders. "Burning those simple corn dogs felt like you were starving your children and that you couldn't do nothin' right, right?" Louis asks and Zayn nods.

Louis watched as the man texted Harry to get some corn dogs on his way home. "I just feel so bad, I got them so hyped up for their snack," Zayn says softly and Louis shakes his head, kissing the man's cheek.

"You're fine, they already forgot," Louis tells him turning when a small hand tugged on his sweatpants. Melody was at his feet, sitting up with an empty packet of apple sauce. "Hi baby, do you want some juice now?" Louis asks her, kneeling to pick her up without putting pressure on his belly.

The 7 month old nodded and set her head on Louis' shoulder, closing her eyes when Louis started running his fingers through her hair. "She didn't take a good nap, she might be ready now," Zayn says and Louis nods.

"I think so too, i'll go lie her down, can you check on the others for me?" Louis asks and Zayn nods, getting up.

*~*

"It's the twins birthday in a month," Louis speaks about the 11 month old boys, Wyatt and Jace.

Harry was drying his hair while Zayn was getting changed for bed. Louis was all soft, lying on the blankets, naked. He had just been fucked hard and he was completely sated, and has been for the past half hour while his Daddy H showered.

"What did you want to do for it?" Zayn asked and Harry got into the bed, nude as well, pushing his body against Louis' side, feeling the warm skin of Louis' side and thighs.

"I was thinking of taking them to Chuck E. Cheese or something?" Louis offered and the scrunched nose he got in response had the boy sighing. "I have no idea. Maybe something at home like usual," he says and Harry nods his agreement to that.

"You know there's nothing wrong with staying at home," Harry speaks and Louis shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess. Niall's daughter's birthday is in a few days, we have to get her something." Louis opens his arm to allow Zayn to snuggle into him, the only one with clothes on. "She's 2 so I was thinking sidewalk chalk or something," Louis adds and both men nod, happy with that suggestion.

"It's settled then."


	8. Chapter 8

“My big boys,” Louis says as he lies the babies down for bed. It was Wyatt and Jace’s birthday, they had just turned 1, and Louis was proud of them for how good they did while at their party. 

Once all the children were knocked out Louis waddled his way down to the living room, blinking when he sees Zayn sitting on the couch with Harry cleaning up all the paper mess from the presents and gift baggies. Zayn had an appointment the next day and Louis was sure the doctor was going to tell them something was wrong. Being 16 weeks pregnant Zayn looked the same as when he did when he was 12 weeks. 

“Are they asleep?” Zayn asks when he notices Louis standing in the walkway, hands rubbing his large belly. It was going on half 9 at night so the lamps were on and the shades were closed. 

“Yeah, our babies are all growing up,” Louis pouts, allowing Harry to kiss his cheek when the man walks by to throw out the paper in his hands. Snuggling into Zayn’s side Louis removes one of his hands from his own belly to set it on the hard stomach Zayn was sporting. 

“Having our appointments together,” Zayn chuckles and Louis nods, rubbing a thumb back and forth just under Zayn’s belly button, where the belly topped off, allowing the man’s abs to be defined from belly button up. 

They were having their appointments the next day back to back, Zayn wasn’t going to get an ultrasound because he was going to wait until his 20th week to find out the gender of the tiny baby inside of him. Harry was also taking off work to be with them. “I’m feeling an orange, do you want something to eat?” Louis asks, eyes going to Harry as the man picks up the last scraps of mess on the floor. 

“Yeah, can you get me a piece of his cake?” Zayn asks and Louis nods, taking Harry’s hand as the man goes to help him up. Louis gets himself his fruit, a small baggie for the trash, and a piece of cake for Zayn who walks into the kitchen just as he has everything ready. 

*~*

“You are very healthy,” Louis’ doctor says as he measures the size of Louis’ belly, listens to their heart beats, and taking his weight. “Your twins are doing fine from what I can tell,” he adds and Louis beams. 

Once it’s Zayn’s turn he gets nervous. “Small,” the doctor murmurs. She measures Zayn a few times over but keeps shaking her head. “And you haven’t gained much weight,” she adds after she looks at his charts. 

“Is something wrong?” Harry asks, squeezing Louis’ hand lightly. 

“No, he could just be having a small baby, I want to do an ultrasound but you did voice you wanted to wait until you find out the gender,” she clicks her tongue. She listens to the baby’s heart beat then nods. “It’s strong, so that’s very good,” she nods to herself a few times. 

The car was quiet during the drive back home, Niall and Liam leaving as soon as they back like every other time. The babies were all knocked out on the living room floor, The Lion King playing on the T.V. 

“I told you something was going to go wrong,” Harry says once all three are in the bedroom, the door closed. 

“There’s nothing wrong Harry,” Louis tells the man, grabbing some clothes so he could take a shower, he was hot though the weather outside, being early March was cooler. 

“I’m underweight,” Zayn sits on the bed, eyes going to the small belly that barely pushed his shirt out. 

“Shit happens, the baby is fine. We just gotta get you to eat more, so you can gain some weight,” Louis tells him, kissing the pregnant man before going to the bathroom, trusting that his husbands would watch for the kids in case they woke up from their mid afternoon nap. 

They did, when Louis got out of the shower they were downstairs doing a large puzzle with the babies. “What are we doing for dinner?” Louis asks and Zayn looks up at him. 

“Spaghetti?” He asks and Louis nods, kneeling to kiss Wyatt’s cheek when the baby asked for it. 

Melody was standing next to Zayn, her tiny hands on his shoulder as she stands, bouncing. “She might walk soon,” Louis observes, giving the baby a funny face when she looks at him. 

“I hope so,” Harry says booping Sebastian's nose when the boy reveals he was hiding a puzzle piece in his shirt. 

Louis makes dinner and the house eats it happily, the children taking a bath with Zayn while Louis and Harry sit on the couch with Melody, the baby not having made a mess while she ate. She was on Harry’s chest, slowly falling asleep, her thin red hair smoothed down by his fingers. 

“He’s going to be fine, the baby is going to be fine,” Louis tells Harry, hand moving to rub Mel’s back when she yawns. 

“I know but i’m still afraid,” Harry sighs, chin down so he could watch Melody fall asleep. “He’s doing all he can and I know he’s hurting. He thinks he’s not good enough at this pregnancy,” Harry finishes and Louis shakes his head. 

“It’s his first time and his body isn’t really...attuned with the baby. Harry he still has abs, that’s why he’s so small. His body is finding it hard to give up and give the baby everything,” Louis explains and Harry nods. 

“It’s going to be okay?” Harry turns and kisses Louis when the boy nods. 

“I need help dressing them!” Louis hears Zayn call and he gets up, leaving Harry with their youngest daughter. Louis takes Alyssa and Sebastian to get them dressed in their pajamas. The little girl trying to brush her own hair but she had the hard side of the brush down, the bristles facing the ceiling. Sebastian was helpful as always, scrunching his little toes so Louis could push socks onto his feet so that they would stay warm during the night. Once both children were dressed in footie pajamas, and their hair was dried and brushed Louis sent them down to Harry. 

“Gotta stay quiet,” Louis tells them with a finger to their lips. “Melody is sleeping. You can watch Frozen but be quiet,” Louis pats their bums to get them on their way, going into the hallway just in time to see Wyatt and Jace toddling past towards the stairs. 

“Hey, gotta be with mommy,” Zayn tells them, close behind. Wyatt and Jace, look back at Louis. Jace had bright hazel eyes while Wyatt had dark brown ones. 

Louis holds his hands out and the each take one, letting the pregnant men lead them down each step before they were able to run by themselves to the living room where Frozen was already started. 

“We have a beautiful family,” Louis whispers when he and Zayn take in the site of Harry holding Melody, the older children on a loveseat with a throw blanket, and the other twins by Harry’s feet, legs crossed. 

“Yes we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 1,200 words seems to be what i've been stuck at writing. I've maintained that for the past while. Oh yeah, and it's Monday. Odd innit :D (For I only update on the weekends)


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re making a mess Jace,” Louis scolded the 1 year old, taking away the water paints he had. The small boy sniffled, eyes going to the painting he was doing. 

“Leave him alone, he’s being good,” Zayn tells Louis who turns and glares at him. 

“He’s getting paint on the carpet. Mind telling me what colour the carpet is!” Louis hisses at the man who does a double take. “My house would fall down around you if I wasn’t here, good fucking god, and did you leave Alyssa in the bath? She’s 2 Zayn, not 5,” Louis pushed around the man, slowly making his way to the bathroom. “Take him to the kitchen or something if he wants to paint that bad!” Louis calls behind himself. 

He tosses the watercolours in the trash, they were old and almost empty anyway, once he sees his daughter playing in the bubbles, the water only going to her hips as she sat. Louis went in search for his other children, finding Sebastian going through the clothes at the bottom of the closet in the room he shared with Alyssa. 

Louis silently watches the boy, blinking when he grabbed out a yellow sundress. Kicking off his clothes Sebastian pulls the dress onto his body. “What are you doing?” Louis asks him, stifling a laugh when the boy jumps, startled. Sebastian went to pull off the dress but Louis shook his head, getting on his knees to hold the boys tiny hands. “Why are you wearing your sister's dress?” Louis asked the small child who just shrugged. 

“Pretty,” was the only response he got so Louis nodded, leaning forward to kiss his son's forehead. 

“Just don’t get it all messy yeah? It’s her favorite dress,” Louis tells him, getting up with help from the wall. Zayn ran past, chasing Wyatt to the bathroom where Alyssa bathed. 

Melody crawled past the other way and Louis blinked. His house was havoc and he couldn’t really do much about it other than serve lunch and hope all the kids were hungry. 

The front door opened and closed and Louis moved to the stairs to look down, seeing Harry loosening his tie. “You’re home early,” Louis looks at the time on his phone. 

“Slow day, where’s everyone?” The man asks, making his way up the stairs. 

“Everywhere. Alyssa is in the bath, Sebastian is trying on her clothes, Jace made a mess in the play room again, Wyatt is playing with Zayn and Melody was...over here somewhere, she’s probably in our room,” Louis looks to the only open door that was between the room he had been in and the stairs. 

“Well it seems like everything’s handled,” Harry laughs kissing Louis, eyes going to Zayn as the man walks Alyssa down the hall, wrapped tightly in her towel. Sebastian makes an appearance out of the bedroom, in a new dress, and he runs to where Wyatt was poking his head out of the play room. 

“How was work?” Louis asks, watching Melody crawl out of their bedroom and down the hall to the playroom where screams of laughter could be heard. 

“Boring, I couldn’t wait to get out of there,” Harry smiles to Zayn when the man walks back out of Alyssa and Sebastians room with the little girl wearing a pair of black sweats and a matching Adidas sweater. 

“Well i’m making lunch in a moment, are you up to playing with the kids?” Louis asks, huffing when the twin boys in his belly decide to dance around and kick him. 

Harry settles his hands on the large belly, eyes on the curve, fingers pushing lightly against the hardness. “Oh, you’re home!” Zayn greets and Harry smiles at him, tilting his head for a kiss. “Melody,” Zayn said in a warning tone and Louis glanced around Harry’s arm to see the little girl sitting on the top step, her little feet dangling because her legs weren’t yet long enough to reach the 2nd step. 

“Dow-!” She pointed to the bottom of the stairs and Louis clicks his tongue. 

“Not without me or daddy baby, gotta be safe,” Louis tells her and she huffs, going to turn her upper body so she can crawl away from the stairs. She could walk but she wasn’t very good at it so the little girl didn’t do it often. 

Upon trying to turn the 8 month old slipped and Louis cried out in horror as his little girl started sliding down the stairs, a loud scream escaping from her lips. She rolls and tumbles down to the bottom. Harry and Zayn both run down the stairs, Harry getting there faster so he yanked the little girl off of the floor and into his arms, holding her head to his chest. 

The rest of the children pooled around Louis’ feet, hearing the commotion. 

“Her ear is bleeding, she bit her lip, and her arm--her arm is broken,” Zayn says as he looks over the sobbing toddler. Louis’ shaking hand goes to Alyssa’s shirt, holding her back from the stairs. 

“I want these stairs to be carpeted. Now, call someone,” Louis tells Zayn as he slowly makes his way downstairs. “My little girl,” the pregnant man whines when he makes it to Harry who was searching for his car keys so he could take the baby to the ER (emergency room). 

“Stay here with the kids, we don’t need the whole family in the ER,” Harry kisses Louis’ cheek and he’s out of the house with the hurt baby and Louis pulls the half frozen Zayn to a hug. 

“God that scared me,” Zayn says into Louis’ shoulder and the boy frowns when he notices each child is at their feet, silent from the horrible screams they heard out of their sister. 

“Call someone to get the stairs carpeted, I don’t need anymore injuries. I’m going to make lunch then put the kids down for a nap, god,” Louis kisses Zayn’s cheek. “I love you and she’s going to be okay. They’re going to patch her up and Harry’s ganna bring her home safe,” Louis tells the man patting his shoulder. 

“Yeah, do you know where my phon-,” Zayn stops and Louis frowns. 

“Your p-,” he was cut off by Zayn snatching up his hand and putting it to the very tiny bump. He was silent, knowing exactly why Zayn was doing this, he had done it himself plenty of times. There was a small thump under Louis’ hand and the boy beemed. “The baby is moving. You’re such a good mommy,” Louis says and startles when Wyatt shouts. 

“Mommy!” Louis looks down to the boy but the 1 year old has his arms up at Zayn and Louis pouts. 

“Oh look what i’ve done and started.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a whole 'chapter' on wattpad but i'm lazy.   
> ((This was written for ages as of chapter 9, but there's no time jump so they're accurate for this chapter as well))
> 
> BABIES RECAP
> 
> Alyssa, Sebastian, and Nicholas were all born on October 31st, on Halloween. Yay, three gorgeous children, triplets. Nicholas and Sebastian were both Zayn's children while Harry fathered Alyssa. 
> 
> 3 months and a couple days later Niall had his first daughter, Lucy. Liam is the father. 
> 
> Unfortunately Louis' son, Nicholas, passes away at 8 months old due to SIDS that summer in June. 
> 
> The next spring, on March 5th, Louis gives birth to twin boys: Wyatt and Jace. Wyatt is Zayn's son while Jace is Harry's. 
> 
> 3 months and a couple days later Adam gives birth to his daughter, Melody, fathered by Zayn (Adam stole Zayn's sperm and inseminated himself). Due to a life in prison, Louis gained custody of Melody. Her birthday is: June 16th
> 
> A week later Niall gives birth to twin girls on June 23rd, fathered by Liam, they are named: Stacy and Stephanie. 
> 
> Louis is currently pregnant with twin boys, unknown names. 
> 
> Zayn is currently pregnant with one baby, unknown name or gender. 
> 
> Niall is currently pregnant with one baby, unknown name and gender. 
> 
>  
> 
> NOW AGES (Approx. as of chapter 9...or 8): 
> 
> Louis' Children:
> 
> 1) Alyssa/Sebastian: 2 years and 4 months
> 
> 2) Wyatt and Jace: 1 year old
> 
> 3) Melody: 8 months old (Could also go under 'Zayn' but I didn't want to cause confusion).
> 
> 4) Pregnancy: 22 weeks
> 
> Niall's children:
> 
> 1) Lucy: 2 years old
> 
> 2) Stacy and Stephanie: 8 months old
> 
> 3) Pregnancy: 18 weeks
> 
> Zayn: 
> 
> 1) Pregnancy: 16 weeks

“Is she alright?” Louis asks over the phone. Harry hums and Louis hangs his head. “The guys are putting carpet on the stairs now, I have Zayn out getting some guards so that the kids can’t go down alone anymore,” Louis reaches a hand down to hook a finger in Wyatt’s shirt collar. The small boy looked up at him with a pout, hazel eyes daring to glare at his mommy. 

Turning the boy around Louis took a seat in a chair he pulled from the kitchen, eyes on the men that were in his home working. “She’s going to be fine. They have her in a cast now, it’s cute,” Harry says. “It’s fiberglass or something and they asked her what colour she wanted. She chose a green one,” Harry says remembering when the small girl couldn’t say her colour so the doctor gave her a little book of colours, asking her to choose from there. 

“How big is it?” Louis asks, turning his head to look out the open front door when Zayn’s car pulled back into the drive. 

“Play outside?” Melody asked and Louis looked over her clothes, then over each child’s clothes who wanted to play...which was all 4. 

“Yeah, but stay where I can see you, do not leave the grass at all,” Louis tells her and she nods, turning to become the boss of the other kids as he relays what Louis’ told them. Once outside Louis watched them roll around in the green grass. 

“She only broke her wrist so it only goes from her knuckles to below her elbow,” Harry says. “CPS will also probably be around eventually. It may have been an accident but the chick keeps claiming they have to do a safety check or something,” Harry yawned and Louis understood why. He has been up since the crack of dawn and it was going on dinner time. 

“Well i’ll let you go babe, Zayn is back and the guys are almost done,” Louis says and they both hang up. Louis makes sure that his babies are listening only to find them in the driveway with chalk that Zayn much have gotten them while he was out. The man carried a huge box into the house, setting it by the door, then shaking the hands of the workers once they claim to be finished. 

The carpet on the stairs matched the carpet in the living room to the ‘t’ and Louis was happy. With a fat check written the man were gone and Louis was looking at the box that his husband got. 

“It has this button that you can put on the wall out of reach of the kids so that only adults can push it,” Zayn says pointing to the picture of the button on the box. “And the gate will slide open allowing you to go through without having to do much for it and as long as it’s high enough, the kids can’t open it,” Zayn checks Louis’ for a response, calming once he seen the boy smiling 

Shoving his fingers into the lip of the box Louis peeled back the tape and pulled it open. “Should we make Harry put it together after dinner? He’s tired though,” Louis bites his lip. 

Zayn pushes the box into the living room, against the back of the couch where the kids wont mess with it. “We can put it up tomorrow, i’m sure we can manage to keep the kids off the stairs for now,” he says. 

He was wrong. 

A few hours later, just after dinner that consisted of honey ham and mashed potatoes with vegies, the children were wired. Each had a popsicle in their hands, the juices dripping down their chins, and they were getting it all over the light tan colour of the new carpet. 

“Hey! What did I say about climbing on these without mommy or daddy!” Harry shouted, not loudly, at Sebastian and Alyssa who were already halfway up the stairs, their popsicle’s stuck between their lips. Both children whipped their heads around to look at him, eyes a bit wide. “Come here,” Harry said and Alyssa sucked in a breath through her nose and started making her way back down. 

Sebastian was already crying by time he made it to his Daddy's feet, popsicle forgotten on the hardwood floor, tiny wet fingers clasped in the bottom of his shirt as he sniffled. 

“What did I say about climbing on the stairs without mommy or daddy?” Harry asked and Louis watched from the entryway to the kitchen, he had just finished cleaning up. 

“Not to,” Sebastian sobs, turning his head up so he could look at Harry with his pathetic little blue eyes, swimming with tears. 

“Yeah, I said not to do it. Then why were you on them?” Harry asks, turning his attention to Alyssa who was looking at her toes, her popsicle still between her lips, the juices being sucked into her mouth. 

“Because we wanted to play with toys,” Alyssa says a moment later once she gets the idea to remove her popsicle and talk. 

“I think you guys should stand in the corner,” Harry tells them and Sebastian gives up, dropping back on his bum as he screams. Louis raises his brows at his eldest son's reaction. Alyssa didn’t have one, she just pouted and took her fate. “5 minutes, and it won't start until you stop crying,” Harry says to Sebby, picking the boy up and setting him in a bare corner in the living room. 

Alyssa went into a corner in the kitchen. “Each time I see your eyes, i’m adding a minute,” Harry calls as he hugs Louis’ around his middle, fingers on his belly. 

“Took full authority of that,” Louis says quietly, as to not tease his children who were already hurt. Melody waddled her way to Louis, free hand gripping his pants. She was able to walk but she didn’t quite like it, she had to get over it now if she wanted to be mobile. “Hi baby girl,” Louis tells her, reaching a hand down to run his fingers through her straight hair. It was grown around her ears and the back of her neck while Alyssa’s hair was curly and down to the top of her back, between her shoulderblades. 

“Owe,” Melody whines and Louis looks at her little cast, knowing the girl wasn’t hurt, but also knowing that she knew what the cast meant. She had an owe and the cast was fixing it. 

“Let’s get you to bed baby,” Zayn says as he walks up behind the little girl. He picks her up, kisses Louis then Harry, and disappears upstairs. 

“If there’s anymore drama with broken bones or ex’s, i’m giving up,” Louis says and laughs when Harry kisses his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you write 900million Mpregs and you start running out of names >_>

Melody was fully healed in 4 weeks, being a child and having tiny bones. It also meant that Zayn was 20 weeks along and he had to go to the doctors to get the gender of his baby. "I can't, I want to wait," Zayn says as the doctor sets the wand onto his belly.

Harry chuckles and grips Zayn's hand. "No, we're doing this today," Harry told him, remembering the moment when Zayn looked him in the eyes a few hours ago and made the man promise he would get the gender no matter what.

Zayn swallowed and nodded, eyes going to the small bump. He was halfway through his pregnancy and his belly wasn't doing much. Harry was nervous too, however, almost as much as Zayn.

This man is his husband, a man that years before they had tried to have babies. The man he loved and they were finally having a baby of their own, made from both of them. "Alright, are you two ready?" The female doctor asks, just as excited as they were, she knew them, she knew Louis.

Zayn swallows and shakes his head while Harry nods, eyes on the baby on the monitor. "You're having a baby girl," she says quietly and Zayn's chest raises and drops as he cries, both hands going to his face to cover his eyes and cheeks.

"A baby girl," he sobs and Harry is silent, eyes on the baby still on the monitor.

"Eleanor," Harry says a moment later and Zayn quiets down.

"Eleanor?" Zayn asks and Harry nods.

"You said you wanted our baby girl to be named Eleanor, always," Harry tells him, looking from the now blank monitor to Zayn who was cleaning off his small bump.

*

"Okay, tell me," Louis says bouncing in place on the couch. Harry and Zayn were standing in front of him, the children watching Lion King on the TV behind them.

"Eleanor," Zayn says and Louis all but screams, body shooting (as quickly as it could with a huge belly in the way) off of the couch and to his husbands. He hugs them and jumps around.

"A girl! A baby girl!" Louis gushes and Zayn nods with a laugh, hugging Louis' back. The babies turn from the TV, looking at the adults.

"Momma?" Wyatt asks and Louis looks at him with a smile.

"Yes?" He replies, fingers rubbing Zayn's tiny belly.

"What's wrong?" Jace asks and Louis looks to the twin.

 

"Daddy is going to have a girl! You're going to have a little sister," Louis tells them and Alyssa seems to be the only one catching on what that meant.

"Sister!" She stood up pushing herself between Louis' and Zayn's body so she could lift her hands and press her tiny fingers into Zayn's belly. "Brothers," she says a moment later, turning and pushing her fingers into Louis' belly.

"That's right my baby girl, want to finish watching your movie?" Louis asks her and she nods.

"We play when it's done?" Sebastian asks and Louis nods to him, knowing they've wanted to play on the playground that was up in the backyard.

The adults moved to the kitchen, leaving the 5 children alone. Louis goes to the fridge to pull out a half full jug of Apple Juice. "I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow," Louis speaks and Zayn nods.

Pouring himself and Zayn some of the juice Louis puts it back and grabs out grape juice for Harry. Sipping his drink Harry swishes it in his mouth. "A baby girl," he says and Louis smiles, eyes going to Zayn who looks absolutely stunning while pregnant.

"We're adding 2 boys and 1 girl," Zayn speaks about their family.

*

A week later Louis brings up names for the boys. "We have a name for the baby girl, but we haven't much thought about these two," he says fingers palpating his belly as the twins pushed around inside of him.

"Niall is naming his boy Mark," Harry says and Louis nods.

"It's cute, for that family," Louis laughs and Harry wraps his arms around Louis back. They were all in their bedroom, the children sleeping. Louis was sitting up in the bed, Harry sitting behind him, and Zayn was lying on his back, head between Louis' legs, looking at the bump.

"Okay, so we have Alyssa, Sebastian, Wyatt, Jace, and Melody...oh and Eleanor," Louis clears his throat.

"What about," Harry clicks his tongue and Zayn turns his head to kiss Louis' thigh.

"Fabian," Zayn says and Louis laughs out loud, the other pregnant man laughing with him. "No, that's repulsive, i'm sorry," Zayn adds and Louis runs his fingers through the man's hair.

"I like Riley," Louis says and Harry kisses his shoulder.

"I do too, that sounds nice," Zayn says and Louis smiles. "One more," the man says and Louis hums.

"Okay, this may sound weird but Atticus?" Harry offers and Louis blinks, turning his head to look back at the man.

"Atticus?" He asks to confirm and Harry nods.

"I like it," Zayn says and Harry nods.

"I do too," Louis nods to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you know how fucking close I was to naming one of the boys Freddie? lmao ((DO NOT COMMENT BADLY ON THE BABY, BRIANA, OR LOUIS...You will be blocked...I may have harsh words but I just...I don't want it in the comments because...a year from now when people read the comments...you know?))


	12. Chapter 12

"I-," Harry pauses and Louis raises a brow, scooping some of his cereal from his bowl, slurping it as he ate it. He was being a no no mommy and eating his baby's favorite flavor but he was hungry for them. They were all also asleep, it was almost 11 at night, and Louis was a heavy 30 weeks along.

Zayn was 24 and his belly hasn't grown a centimeter. Louis started using a clothing measure to measure his belly, fundal height, and nothing was changing.

Zayn was sitting next to Louis sucking on a popsicle and Harry had asked them if they could talk. The curly haired man had been in the office most of the day, having to stay home because Louis' back hurt really bad that day and he couldn't lift any of the children, and Zayn only had 2 arms.

Louis waited quietly, other than his slurping, and he stopped chewing when Harry blurted out his sentence. "I want a paternity test."

"You want what?" Zayn asks after chewing and swallowing the last piece of his snack. Louis set his bowl onto his belly, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"A paternity test," Harry says again and Zayn leans back against the pillows.

"Why?" Zayn pushes up from the bed, fingers cupping the underside of his belly.

"I-I was doing the math, yeah? A-and you're 24 weeks along yeah?" Zayn nods, standing in front of his husband. Louis says nothing as he slurps on another spoonful of cereal. As much as he'd like to stick up for Zayn, Louis has no fucking clue what they do in their spare time. This wasn't his argument, it wasn't Harry saying that Louis cheated, so Louis had no right to put his nose into that argument.

"Due in the beginning of August, yes," Zayn confirms.

"A-and that means we had sex around Alyssa and Sebastian's birthday," Harry cleared his throat. Louis swallowed and put the empty bowl on the side table. He sits up and leans forward a little, his back aching. "I don't remember having sex around their birthday," Harry says in a quiet voice and Louis raises his hand like a child in school. Harry looks at him and sighs. "Yes?"

"We did have sex after their birthday. Remember? That's when I told you guys I was pregnant," Louis tilts his head.

"Zayn didn't bottom," Harry says and Louis shrugs.

"Yeah but your cum got everywhere," he answers. "All Zayn's gotta do is sit in it and there's a possibility," Louis adds.

"So he couldn't get pregnant after a decade of fucking but he sits on my cum and bam?" Harry asks Louis and the tiny boy shrugs.

"I don't know Harry but i'm sure he didn't cheat," Louis looks at Zayn with his brows raised.

"I didn't!" The man defends himself and Louis looks back at Harry.

"But if you want to spend the money then so be it. We can do it to all the children too then, I mean, if you want to know if they're yours," Louis licks his lips, thinking back to the time when Zayn's mom was talking about DNA tests because of her death and will.

"I don't want to test all the kids," Harry deadpans and Louis shrugs.

"Why not?" Louis asks and Harry throws his hand out, frustrated.

"Because I know you wouldn't do that," Harry tells him and Louis lies back.

"And Zayn would? He's not cheated since i've been around. You're the one who faked it," Louis blinks. 

"I'm done, you know what? Forget it," Harry walks around Zayn and into the bathroom. A moment later the shower turns on and Louis accepts Zayn in his arms when the man lies back down on the bed.

"It's going to be fine. There's a lot of stress with both of us. We're both moody," Louis kisses Zayn's cheek and the man nods, kissing Louis' belly.

*

A week later Louis starts having minor complications. They weren't bad, just pains in the lower part of his belly, but as the days went on they were getting worse. He was on his 32nd week when the pain brought the man to his knees, causing his babies to screech in shock. He had been counting out chicken nuggets for their dinner, Zayn was in the shower and Harry was in his office.

"Harry!" Louis calls through the house as the pain fades and he stands back up .He pulls his shirt away from his belly and looks at the stretched skin. He pushes against it, feeling his babies move under the pressure, one kicking him in the side.

"Mommy," Alyssa pouts and Louis looks at her with a smile. He quickly counts the rest of the nuggets then gives them out to each child, moving to the stairs just as Harry is coming down.

"What's wrong?" The man asks and Louis peeks back into the kitchen to make sure the children are eating.

"I've been getting this sharp pain in my stomach the past week, well, it was so bad just now I fell to my knees," Louis explains and Harry sighs, moving to the boy to wrap him in a hug.

"Do you think it's contractions?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

"I don't think so. It's too soon for them to be born if they are," Louis pouts and Harry sighs. It was too early, Louis couldn't have his babies 8 whole weeks early.

"Do you want to go see the doctor just in case?" Harry asks and Louis nods with a pout. The bedroom door opens from the 2nd floor and soon Zayn is walking down in just a pair of sleep bottoms.

"What's up?" He asks and Louis explains to him what was happening. He offers to watch the children while the two adults left to get Louis checked up on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I think I need to add a disclaimer: I have never given birth, I've never been there during a birth, I've only seen mothers who've had babies in a NICU and mothers' who've had c-sections. Most of my knowledge is from google. I am also sweetening the story up because no one wants to read 9 chapters of babies in a NICU. None of this is fact, or reality.))

"He's having them?" Zayn almost shouts into the phone, startling Melody who was sitting on his lap. The girl starts crying and Zayn pulls her to his chest, rubbing her back as he listens to Harry.

"Yeah, he's dilated to 7," Harry sighs into the receiver. "He was already at 5 when we got here, they couldn't stop it. They've been talking about how the survival rate is pretty...guaranteed. They're just worried about the complications, underdeveloped lungs, not being able to eat, all that," Harry sounds tired.

"I'm going to call Liam and Niall and see if they can watch the kids. They'll be going to bed soon anyway," Zayn kisses Melody's forehead when the girl yawns.

"Alright, i'll see you when you get here," Harry hangs up and turns to look at Louis who was currently asleep. He had an IV in his hand and his belly was bare. His hospital gown was pulled up to Louis' chest and the blanket down to his hips. Harry stands and moves to the bed, bending over the side so he could kiss the large belly.

"You two are coming a little early but i'm still excited," Harry whispers into the belly, lips brushing the skin.

"Hm, i'm excited too," Louis licks his lips. "My first natural birth too," he chuckles and Harry lifts his head to look up at him. Grabbing the styrofoam cup and handing it to the boy for a drink, Harry rubs a thumb next to Louis' belly button.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asks and Louis shrugs, smacking his lips.

"I feel achy. Do you think it's smart to go natural?" Louis asks and Harry shrugs.

"It's up to you baby, your body, your pain," he says and Louis nods.

"I want the next birth at home. We need to stop having babies so early before their due date," Louis chuckles and Harry nods leaning up to kiss him.

"Zayn's on his way. He was going to call Liam and Niall," Harry says and Louis nods. The boys breath hitches and his eyes close tight, he pushes the word 'contraction' past his lips and Harry pouts. Relaxing into the bed a moment later Louis huffs and puffs.

A nurse walks into the room and she checks Louis' vitals. "You're going to be getting those more and more often," she tells Louis with a small smile and the boy smiles back with a nod.

"Yeah," he says.

Zayn gets there when the doctor declares Louis to officially be at 10 centimeters. They transfer him to another room and soon Louis is pushing, face turning red, one hand in each husband's'.

"C'mon Louis, give us big pushes," the doctor says as he watches for a baby. Louis pants, head rolling on the pillow.

"It hurts so fucking much," he whines and Harry kisses his cheek.

"You got this baby. Bring my babies into his world," he says and Louis gives him a half ass smile before he's pushing again.

"That's it, that, look at that," the doctor says and Louis looks at him. He had a smile on his face and Louis has happy that nothing was wrong.

"Oh wow," Zayn says and Louis laughs looking up at him.

"You're going to be going through this too," Louis tells him and when the next contraction hits he's pushing again. The first boy was quick, only 2 complete pushes for him to slide into the doctor's hands. His cry was loud, filling the room, and Louis' sagged in relief. A crying baby was good.

"Atticus," Zayn names the first twin and Louis nods, hands shaking as the bloody baby is set onto his chest.

"Oh god, he's so tiny," Louis cries, tears now falling down his cheeks as the wriggling, crying, wet baby nudges around his chest.

"Which wants to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asks the two men and Zayn moves forward quickly.

"He's gorgeous, look at him," Louis bushes his fingers against Atticus' hair, the small tufts dark, the baby's lips red and eyes grey. The baby was lifted off of Louis' chest a moment later and the doctor pushes his fingers into Louis' causing the boy to do some crying of his own.

"Next contraction, I need you to push," he says and Louis nods, taking Harry and Zayn's hands again. He feels the familiar pain and he pushes, deep as he can, but the doctor's fingers don't leave his body until they're pushed out by the baby's head. "Good good, give me a couple more," he says as Louis pants from the effort it takes.

As soon as Riley slips from Louis' body, the boy is screaming. He's set on Louis' chest and the boy is surprised at how quick it took. "Oh, hello!" Louis tells the small body. He rubs the baby's back and cleans the mess from his eyes. "Riley, hello baby," Louis kisses the boys head. Harry leans forward and does the same, Zayn pats the boys back lightly.

"You have 2 almost healthy baby boys," the doctor speaks and Riley is lifted from Louis' chest and taken to get cleaned and checked. "Baby A had great lungs, could use a little work, but they're good. He was 3 pounds, which as we know, is very tiny," he speaks as Louis delivers his afterbirth.

Once the boy is cleaned up he's wheeled into another room where he would stay until he goes home. "Alright Louis, here's some things we need to know," the nurse says as she sets up everything so that the twins could be with Louis when they were ready.

"You can walk whenever you can," she speaks. "You can eat whatever you like. I do suggest that you wear loose clothing so you're not uncomfortable," she sets a cup of ice water next to Louis' bed. Harry and Zayn are next to Louis, listening closely.

"When can I see my babies?" Louis asks her and she shakes her head.

"They're better than most born at this early but they're still preemie," she says. "It might be a while. You can go see them in a couple of hours," she smiles and leaves the room.

"A couple of hours, what the fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I should also add that this story has many pregnancies and they aren't going to be 12 chapters long. The only reason this first pregnancy is taking a while is because of Zayn and his pregnancy though the book isn't revolved around him. After Zayn gives birth things will speed right up.


	14. Chapter 14

“Okay, so Atticus,” the nurse starts as they stand next to the large incubator the baby is sleeping in. “is developed enough to breastfeed, which is really good, very good actually,” she says as Louis stands next to the warming machine his baby is in. He rubs the back of his finger over the baby’s cheek, fingers pulling lightly at the soft footie pajama his son is wearing. 

“And Riley is having a little bit of troubles latching on,” she says moving around Atticus’ bed to stand at Rileys, the baby awake and fussing, small legs slowly moving and head rocking back and forth. “They both seem to be breathing just fine and they’re pretty healthy though a tad underweight at this moment. But at this rate, i’m sure Atticus will only be here for a matter of days while Riley may take a little bit longer,” she informs and Louis bites his lip, eyes going to Harry and Zayn who were standing off to the side some, wanting to give Louis space to see his babies. 

“Can I hold them?” Louis asks fingers twitching to pick up and calm his fussing baby. 

“Yes! We actually want you to have skin to skin contact with them so that they create that bond with you. I also would like you to try and breastfeed Riley,” she says, watching as Louis picks his tiny baby out of his incubator. He had a very small and thin tube taped to his cheek, it went into his nose and Louis knew that it trailed to his stomach so he could eat. 

The baby let out a cry and Louis cooed, rocking his body back and forth. A large wooden rocking chair was scooted forward and Louis sat down on the cushions, passing Riley to Harry so that he could pull his shirt off and get a loose button up hospital shirt so that he could be covered while still able to see the baby. Bringing the baby back, now nude other than his tiny diaper, Louis holds the light weight to his skin, feeling the warmth. 

“Riley baby,” Louis murmurs to the fussy boy. “They’re circumcised, yes?” (Bitch and you’ll be blocked) Louis asks the nurse and she nods. “Well that could be your problem,” Louis whispered to the baby, shifting as the boy starts snooping around looking for a nipple. The baby’s lips brush over the sensitive skin before he tries to latch, crying when he can’t. “Aww, c’mon, you can do it,” Louis coaxes, lifting the boy a little more so he could try again. 

It takes almost 5 tries but eventually Riley is feeding himself, eyes closed and boy still as he gets his full. “Would ya look at that,” the nurse speaks and Harry smiles. Zayn sits down and scoots close to Louis as he’s handed Atticus. 

“They’re so tiny,” Harry speaks moving his hand down to rub the bottom of Riley’s foot, making the baby kick once. 

“And they’re probably your sons,” Louis speaks lifting a thumb to rub at the redness around where the feeding tube was. It would be removed once the child was done eating. 

“How do you know that?” Harry asks quietly and Louis smiles. 

“Doesn’t a mother just know stuff like that?” Louis asks him with a wink. Riley unlatches a moment later and Louis hands the baby to Harry so he could hold the baby for the first time and so he could burp the little one while Louis feeds Atticus. 

“Oh you’re a little heavier,” Louis speaks to the now awake baby. His eyes were parted but just barely. Zayn stands to parent Riley with Harry. 

Atticus has no trouble finding his source of food and exploiting it, sucking roughly and quickly. It catches Louis by surprise and the boy detaches the newborn from his nipple in surprise. “What’s wrong?” Zayn asks and Harry looks up quickly. 

Louis’ looks at them then shakes his head. “Nothing, no, nothing,” he says and brings the baby back to feed. He’s softer this time, as if he learned that the first method wasn’t cool. Louis’ rocked the chair as he feed his baby, feeling his warm skin, almost too hot, against the mother’s own. 

After Atticus is done feeding he goes to Zayn for baby/daddy time and a burping. When both babies have burped they’re redresse and put back into their incubators. Louis, Harry, and Zayn make their way back to the room that Louis would be evicted out of soon. 

The once pregnant man was shocked to walk into the room and see his little girl just before she runs into his legs, hugging him tightly. A hand goes to the top of her head as he looks up and sees the rest of his children, Niall and Liam there as well with their own kids. 

“Hi Alyssa,” Louis tells his daughter, smiling at the screams the rest of the children belted as they realized he was finally there. 

“Melody,” Harry gave the little girl a minor glare when she started to jump on the bed. Instantly the little girl stopped and she sat pretty as Sebastian slid off of the bed, running towards Louis with his hands up. Louis didn’t pick him up but he did hug the boy to his leg. 

“Wyatt, Jace, what are you two doing?” Zayn asks poking his head into the bathroom to see both twins with one hand in the toilet. Louis laughed and Zayn rolled his eyes, moving forward to clean the mess they had made. 

Lucy was sitting pretty in the corner next to Liam, the two year old not as excited with Louis as his own children were. Stacy and Stephanie were sitting in Niall’s lap, the 8 month olds not having a care in the world for what was going on. “How are you Niall?” Louis asked and the fake blonde beemed. 

“I am great, yourself?” He asked and Louis sat down on the bed once he detached the children from his body. Melody was quick in her task to lie down on Louis’ front, snuggling into her momma. 

“I’m a little….sore,” Louis tells the boy honestly. Liam starts a conversation with Zayn about his own pregnancy. 

“I can imagine! You did it all natural didn’t you?” Niall asks letting down his twin girls when they squirm to be let free. 

“Yeah and I’m so happy. This is my third pregnancy but my first birth that didn’t involve getting cut open,” Louis smiles. “And the boys are doing great! Named them Atticus and Riley,” Louis rubs a hand up and down Melody’s back as the little girl lies still. 

“Cute names. I got Mark right here,” Niall smiles and Louis winks.


	15. Chapter 15

"Isn't your honeymoon happening soon?" Niall asks as he peers into the clear bassinet Atticus' slept in. Louis was changing the tiny baby into something warm for the newborn was able to go home that day and it was a little chilly, only being the beginning of May. It was warming up fast with summer around the corner but Louis didn't want his little baby to get sick.

"Yeah, 4 days," Louis says looking down at his 2 day old newborn. He had his tiny hands next to his face, fists pressed against his cheeks.

"What about Riley?" Niall asked and Louis licked his lips.

"He hasn't passed the carseat test so we have to wait for that but I get to bring Atticus home. They said to come back tomorrow morning to see if Riley is ready," Louis clipped Atticus' footie pajama closed. The baby wakes and fusses, small face pinching together as he huffs and puffs.

Louis doesn't pick him up, not wanting to give the small life a habit of knowing that they'll be coddled every time they cry. He rubs his hand over the baby's belly and even bends forward to give him kisses on the cheek. Soon he's done with being grumpy and he's asleep again, legs folding up.

"He's so cute," Niall gushes a moment later and Louis tries his best not to laugh too loud and wake the baby. The door opens and Louis looks up seeing a petite nurse poke her head in.

"Good! You're still here. Riley Styles-Malik has passed his test," she voices and Louis beams.

"So I can take him home too?" He asks and she nods walking into the room, holding the door open as another clear bassinet is brought in, holding the tiny newborn who was fussing, again. "Remember, they are a little underweight but they should gain as the days go by, you need to weight them often and if they lose a single ounce you need to bring them to a doctor right away," she says and Louis nods picking up his baby.

Zayn walks into the room and Louis gives him his best smile. "Riley can go home too!" The mommy says and Zayn's face splits into a huge smile.

"That's great babe. Harry's outside if you wanted to get them into their carseats," the man says as he sets one down. "I'll be back with the other one," he hadn't brought it up because he was under the impression Riley wasn't going home that day.

After Zayn leaves Louis rubs his thumb over Riley's lips, when the infant didn't try to feed Louis knew it wasn't because he was hungry. Rubbing the boys back and rocking his body from side to side Louis hummed. "You're so good with babies," Niall says with a sigh, hand rubbing over his 29 week belly.

"I do have 5 of them at home with your husband," Louis tells the blond smiling when Riley calms and eventually falls asleep. Putting him into the carseat Louis makes sure that he's secure and warm, putting Atticus into his own car seat once Zayn brings it up. Niall rides with them back to Louis' home and the boy wants to take a nap as soon as he's through the front door but he knows he won't be able too. It was only midday and the children haven't even had lunch yet.

"Can we order take out or something?" Louis asks and Harry blinks.

"Takeout?" He asks and Louis nods. Louis was one for making sure his children had healthy foods but he gave birth 2 days ago god dammit and he didn't want to cook!

"Yes please, chinese?" He asked as he let's Liam carried the two carseats into the living room where Louis stood. The mother takes them out of their seats and sets into into small bouncers to keep the boys happy. Alyssa ran from one side of the room to the other after Sebastian who had her favorite marker.

Wyatt moved to sit and look at the newborn babies and Jace was touching and pushing lightly on Niall's belly. Melody was hanging onto Zayn's leg and Louis shook himself off. Everyone was happy, no children were crying.

Until Riley made himself known, screaming loudly, little hands pressed to his chest in the effort it took. "Oh my lord," Louis whines and kneels down next to Wyatt to pull the baby out and quickly snuggle the small body to his chest. Riley snooped around for food, lips still parted in loud cries, and Louis lifted his shirt quickly and moved it around the baby's head so he could eat.

"What's he doing?" Alyssa asks after getting up. She had tackled Sebby to the floor, taking her marker back.

"Eating," Louis tells her and the little girl blinks, gives up, and turns to go back to her picture. Sebastian reaches a small hand into the movie drawer and he pulls out The Little Mermaid.

"Dad!!!!" He calls before Louis could tell him to use his inside voice. Atticus starts and whines at being scared. Louis uses one hand to bounce the bouncer while keeping Riley lifted enough to eat.

"It's on it's way," Harry informs Louis of the chinese he had ordered, kissing the boys cheek as he lifts Atticus out of his bouncer to sooth the baby before he all out cried.

"Thank you," Louis says turning his head to look at Harry. Zayn sat down next to Louis and the boy turned to his other husband.

"How are you and Eleanor?" He asks the man eying his bump. It was tiny, very tiny, but it was growing. At 27 weeks, Zayn looked as if he was only 10 weeks pregnant.

"She's doing okay I think, been moving around a lot lately. Maybe just as excited as I am about the boys," Zayn informs and Louis smiles wide.

"I think we're going to run out, the babysitter has just called about Stephanie eating a crayon," Niall says and Liam groans. Louis laughs and kisses his friend's cheek before the two walk out. The house stayed loud until a plate of chinese was put in front of everyone. Turns out Alyssa doesn't like watercress and Sebastian loves them. Wyatt is in love with orange chicken and Jace likes white rice with a little bit of sweet and sour sauce to taste. Melody liked everything but she loved shrimp the most.

"I think we are going to have a lovely family," Louis tells his husband's, eyes going to the small twins who were sleeping in a double bouncer made for 2 babies.

"Of course we are. With you as a mom? Our family is going to be top notch," Zayn kissed Louis' cheek and the boy beams.

"We gotta find another house," Harry says a moment later and Louis blinks.

"And why is that?" He asked and Harry lifts a hand.

"This house isn't big enough to fit our family," Harry says and Louis shakes his head.

"It's plenty big enough. Our children don't need their own room until their 13. So can we please wait 10 years?" Louis asks and Harry sighs.

"How are they going to fit?" He asks and Louis shrugs.

"Bunk beds, there are some really nice ones," Louis answers and Zayn hums in agreement.

"Well, when it comes to them bi-being angry, i'm going to send them to you," Harry says with a laugh and Louis gives him a scrunchy face.


	16. Chapter 16 - Pt. 1

"I don't wanna leave my babies though," Louis pouts eyes on the tiny newborns.

"It's our first anniversary," Harry hugs Louis' from behind. The smaller man sighs, leaning back into his chest. The small children were curled together on Louis' bed, in the middle with pillows blocking the edges. Not that they could roll around yet, but it was always smart to be safe.

"It is but we have newborns," Louis bites his lip. "Can we celebrate it later?" Louis sighs again. "I know, I know, it won't be the same but I don't want to leave them," Louis turns in Harry's arms, head tilted back so he could look into the dim green eyes.

"You are mommy and it's up to you. They're your babies and I can't pull you away from them," Harry kisses Louis then nuzzles into the boys neck. "We have 7 children, I don't think it would be smart for us to leave the country anyway. So many things can go wrong," Harry looks over Louis' shoulder as Zayn walks out of the bathroom.

"What are you two on about?" The pregnant man asks as he dries his hair. Louis turns to look at him with a smile.

"About saying home for our anniversary. A dinner would be nice, but i can't leave for a week while I got newborns here," Louis looks to his babies again. There's a cry from down the hall, again, and the boy detaches himself from Harry's arms.

"I also want you to look into being at home full time," Louis tells Harry before he walks out of the room. "Hire good interns or something so that they can be at the office for you and in meetings. I am going to need you at home helping me with all the children," Louis tells him. "Especially if you wanna get me pregnant again...daddy," Louis winks and leaves the room.

"He's such a tease," Harry groans and Zayn laughs. The man pulls on a pair of basketball shorts then crawls onto the bed to cup a hand around each newborns bum, watching them sleep.

"How long do you think we should wait for more?" Zayn asks and Harry shrugs.

"I give it 3 months," he says kissing Zayn's cheek then going in for a shower for himself. Louis is back a moment later with Melody in his arms, the girl falling back asleep but wanting her mommy.

*

"We haven't been out in such a long time," Louis says, eyes on the menu. He may not be pregnant but he was breastfeeding so he still couldn't drink.

"Yes and we're not going home tonight," Harry tells the boy who looks at him with a deep glare.

"And why not?" He asks and Zayn hides his face behind his menu.

"Because we're getting a hotel room, here in town, for the night," Harry says. "I have the best of the best watching the kids," he adds. "Has babysitted the president's children," Harry finishes and Louis licks his lips.

"I don't have enough milk pumped for a full night," Louis says and Harry shakes his head with a smile. 

"You have some frozen for moments like this and you know it," Harry pushes a foot foward to nudge against Louis' own. The mother of 7 sighs and nods, he does.

"Okay but if something goes wrong, we go right home?" Zayn nods this time, hand reaching out so he could take Louis'.

"It's going to be okay. You know it. I know it. Harry knows it. The kids will be good for one night. We left late also, it's already 8 and they should be going to bed soon," Zayn explains and Louis nods. He's right.

Their dinner is quiet and very good, Louis is stuffed full by the time Harry finally pays the bill and allows them to leave. There's no leftovers, which is good, but also a let down for the once pregnant man. He would have liked some of it heated up for breakfast or something.

The hotel is very nice and one of the best in their city. They're on one of the top floors and Louis simply stares at the lights of the town, naked, in front of the window.

"7," the boy grinds when the hot belt stings into his ass again, causing Louis' to rock forward, bracing his warm hands against the cool glass. His head hands down when number 8 lands, in the exact same spot 7 was. "Fuck, god," Louis whines and Zayn clicks his tongue.

"At 15 now. Gotta stop cursing," he says and Louis takes a deep breath just before 9 lands. His body is on fire, the city lights doing little to stop the burning pain from spreading through his body. He was hard, literally leaking onto the carpet between his feet as his cock bounced with every jerk of his hips as he was whipped with the leather belt.

"So fucking beautiful," Harry stands next to Louis, hand reaching down to thumb at Louis' swollen cock head.

"Please," the boy lets out a shuddery breath, whimpering when he's hit again.

"Don't cum, you know the rules," Harry kisses Louis' cheek and he moves back. "Look at you. Having my babies then days later asking to be spanked," Harry stands next to Zayn as the man lands number 11 onto Louis' red and slowly bruising behind.

Louis' hands drop from the window when the 15th spank spreads heat through his veins. "Shit, fuck!" Louis cries out, fingers scraping against the table as he's roughly bent over it, Harry's large hands spreading him open as Zayn lands the hot leather of the belt against Louis' unprepped hole. "God, oh my god," Louis grinds as Zayn keeps going, landing stinging, pure fire hits against Louis' sensitive skin.

Louis is moments away from colouring when Zayn stops, instead of the belt touching him it's the man's spit covered fingers pushing into him. "Good?" Zayn asks and Louis shakes his head against the table, the deep burn from Zayn's fingers against his rim causing Louis to want to cry.

It felt so fucking good.

Rolling a condom onto his dick, Harry pushed Zayn's hand aside and he rubbed his head against Louis' rim. "Prep, I need it," Louis whips his head around as Harry ignores him, pushing into him in one long strong thrust. The scream Louis let loose had Zayn worrying about the cops being called.

"Breath," Harry slaps a hand down onto Louis' bruising ass and the boy sucks in a long breath, his chest shuddering with the blinding, white hot pain Louis was feeling.

"Colour," Zayn says moving around to Louis' front. Louis licks his lips and doesn't answer for a moment. His eyes were spaced and unfocused and Harry just knew he had dropped.

"G-" Louis takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Green," he gets out and Harry nods to himself. He leaned back a little to look down where he was pushed into the boy. His hole was fluttering wildly, as if it wasn't sure how to handle the intrusion. His ass had welts, it was red with small blue bruises where he was hit too often. His rim was fire red, stretched to it's limits, and Louis was begging him to move and give it to him.

So Harry did. He literally punched the breath out of Louis' body with every forward thrust of his hips. His hands gripped onto the flesh of Louis' hips, holding the skin tightly and using it to hold Louis' body still as he fucked into him with all he had.

The boy made almost no noise other than the ragged breathing, whines every time Harry moved too low and stretched his rim too wide, and small moans when Harry angled upward and stabbed into his prostate just right.

Cuming into the latex, Harry oves back and Zayn takes his turn but he lies down on the bed and instructs the small boy to ride him. Louis does, small hands on Zayn's pecks as his thighs quiver with exhaust, his belly filled with heat and the need to cum, ass on fire from it's rough treatment.

"God," Louis blinks and his eyes focus.

"Welcome back," Zayn winks and Louis licks his lips. Louis is the only person Zayn and Harry know that can bring themselves out of a drop and back to reality with no help.

Louis looks around himself and finds Harry leaning, naked, against the window watching. He looks back to Zayn and presses his fingers into the man's chest a little as he doubles his efforts, hips swirling and thighs tensing as he speeds up.

"Fuck," Zayn settles his hands on Louis' bruised hips as the boy rides quick and filthy. Louis cums first but the suffocating tightness around Zayn's cock has the man following soon after.

"Not done yet," Harry says, hand wrapping around Louis' throat as he pulled the boy off of the bed, tossing him to the floor. The small body grinds into the carpet, burning his elbows and knees as he scampered up to look at Harry, lips parted.

The only thing that goes through his mind at that moment are the words he told his daddies before they walked into the room for the night.

Destroy me.


	17. Chapter 16 - Pt. 2

And so they did. 

Harry lifted Louis’ chin so he could bury himself into the boys throat, goosebumps of pleasure raising when Louis’ chokes around him, spit dribbling past Harry’s base, dripping down Louis’ chin onto the carpet. It didn’t stop there, Zayn was off of the bed and knelt by Louis’ body with a small paddle in his hand. 

Harry and Zayn had brought a small bag of supplies with them. Not sure how far they were going to go that night but they were happy they prepared. 

As soon as Louis got his breathing regulated, nose pressed against Harry’s pubes, cock down his throat, Zayn raised the small leather paddle in the air. Louis tried to pull away from Harry to stop himself from choking on him but the man held him flush against his pelvis, Louis’ throat constricting against him as Zayn paddled Louis quick and ruthlessly. 

Louis’ body jerked with every spank and his eyes watered. He looked up as much as he could, seeing the pure look of pleasure on Harry’s face. The man’s brows furrowed, lips parted then being bit, muscles tense. “Oh my god,” Louis whined as soon as Harry let him pull off. He swallowed the spit and precum that collected in his throat, lips wet and swollen. 

Zayn stops his spanking and Louis sits his burning bum on the carpet, his feet next to the welted cheeks, hands on his bent knees. The boy pants wetly as Harry reaches into the bag, pulling out a pair of small nipple clamps, connected by a thin chain. It was attached to a collar and Louis blinked at the device. He’s never seen it before, they had to have just purchased it. 

Louis stays still as Harry kneels down in front of him, securing the warm choker around Louis’ throat, clipping it secure in back. Louis’ breath quickens when he sees the clamps don’t quite hang down far enough to actually reach his nipples. 

“Shh,” Harry kisses the corner of Louis’ lips when the boy whines high as his nipple his pinched between the elder man’s fingers. He pulls the nub high, his own breath hitching when the bead let’s loose a small white drop of milk. 

“It’s ganna hurt,” Louis whispers, back arching inward as Harry pulls the nipple high until he can secure the pinch like clamps. They weren’t tight at first but he watches Louis’ eyes as he turns a small screw that tightens them, the boy crying out softly in pain when Harry let's go and the clamp holds tight, Louis’ nipple tightly pulled upward towards the collar. Doing the same to the other Louis has a permanent arch to his back, the stinging pain causing him to shudder. 

“That’s ganna hurt when he feeds,” Zayn says a moment later as he pushes against the middle of Louis’ upper back so the boy’s hands shoot out so he could support himself on his hands and knees. The new position yanked roughly at Louis’ over sensitive and swollen nipples. 

“Good,” Harry says as he uses the ball of his foot to push against Louis’ back, making him support himself lower, the clamps pulling harder, his ass arching high in the air. 

“Hand me that,” Zayn says pointing to the small bottle that sat on the bed. Harry grabbed the plastic and gave it to his husband who clicked it open, squirting a little of the orange gel like substance directly onto Louis’ rim. 

The boy moans and Zayn winks to Harry, using the now closed lid of the bottle to spread it against Louis’ skin, down right below his balls and just inside of Louis’ gaping rim. 

Zayn stands and both men step back, watching Louis’ boy tense as the gel heats, gets hotter, and hotter until it feels like he’s being poked with a hot iron. “Don’t move,” Harry demands as Louis’ back starts to arch upward in pain. 

Zayn reaches into the bag again, they packed a lot in such a small case, and grabs a small flat clamp that held one tiny hook that could support weight. He grabs the smallest weight, 1 pound, and he kneels beside Louis’ writhing body. 

“It’ll go away in 5 minutes,” Zayn informs the boy who chokes on a dry sob. The man takes a cock ring that’s handed to him from Harry and he secures it to the boys base, then taking the clamp he rubs his thumb along the underside of Louis’ cockhead. 

Taking the small lip of Louis’ head Zayn attaches the clamp and the boy silently screams as his cock flushes in pain. Zayn adds the 1 pound weight and Louis’ spreads his thighs wider as his cock is weighed down. 

“I think I can get him to cum through the ring,” Harry tells Zayn as he leans against the mattress of the bed, cock hard, raging and red against his lower stomach, as he watches Louis cry into the carpet, his body shaking, fingers curled into a fist. 

He would colour if it became too much. 

“I think you can too,” Zayn replies and Harry winks. They can both tell when the gel cools, the feeling of ice being rubbed on Louis’ rim and perineum, soothing the burn that was once there. Goosebumps rise on the boys skin with the coolness but it was soothing and Louis’ breathing was regular again. 

“But I want to try something we’ve never done before,” Harry licks his lips. “But I don’t think we should do it tonight. But me too much,” he adds and Louis swallows, lifting his head a little so he could look at the two men who stood about 2 feet away from him. 

“What’s that daddy?” Louis asks softly and Harry blinks down at the boy. 

“A cane Louis, I wanted to cane you,” he answers and Louis sets his forehead against the rough carpet, taking a few deep breaths. “But not tonight, maybe another time,” he answers and Louis nods, fingers spreading against the carpet, next to his face. 

Zayn walks around Louis and takes a discarded shirt to wipe him clean of the gel for it would reset and rehead after 5 minutes of coolness. He sits criss cross behind the boy’s upturned ass and just looks at the marked skin. He reaches between Louis’ thighs and flicks the weight hanging from his cockhead and the boy groans in pain, fingers going back to fists. 

“Here,” Harry hands Zayn a complex vibrator. It was in the shape of an O and it was hollow. It had a lip that was meant to be pushed into the ass to hold it open, gaping, while it vibrated against the rim. Harry handed him the 4th largest out of 5 in the kit and Zayn glanced up at him. “If you want him to cum through his ring, I am almost 100% sure that’s ganna get him there,” the man explains the ring. 

Louis licks his lips as he feels the hard plastic being pushed down against his rim, brows furrowing at the deep stretch as his rim is pulled around the circle. His lips part in an O as the ring is turned on and his rim feels 100% of the rough vibrations. 

His ass is open and Harry takes advantage, taking his time to pull out a string of vibrating beads. They went from smallest to biggest and the biggest would just fit inside of the gape the vibrator caused. Each ball was turned on and Harry slowly pushed them into the boy who preened, back arching downward more, ass pushing out and presenting for whatever they wanted. 

Zayn grabbed a 2 pound weight and replaced the 1 pound with it, making Louis’ thighs clamp shut at the pain. Neither man minded as Louis’ back stayed arched and his ass stayed high. Picking up the belt he used earlier, Zayn got back to work again. 

Louis shouted in pain every time the belt landed on his painful ass but he was soon silenced by Harry’s cock being shoved roughly down his throat again. He was held down, loud gags and hacks being heard as his body takes on the overload of pain and pleasure. 

Pain and pleasure. Pleasure and pain. Over and over again. 

Louis blacks out when he cums, body sagging forward and onto the carpet. Harry and Zayn are quick to remove everything from the boy’s body and get him on the bed. Zayn bends over the edge and takes it hard and rough to finish off their night. 

*

“Daddy,” Louis’ whines as the sun rises the next morning. His body was flushed pink, his ass was a deep bruised red, his cock was soft and pink, nipples swollen and abused, lips bitten raw, and cheeks damn from a night of crying in pleasure and pain. 

“Yes baby?” Zayn pulls Louis’ smaller body to his own, keeping in mind of the small life that grew inside of him. 

“I feel so good,” Louis tells him, eyes closed. 

“I’m happy for that,” Zayn replies and kisses the boys forehead.


	18. Chapter 17

Louis had to feed the babies while away from the rest of the children that afternoon, hidden away in the adults bedroom with the door closed. Harry felt bad as the boy sniffled while he fed his babies, the pain from the clamps being felt as the boys ate. Louis assured that it was okay, he wasn't angry or anything, it just hurt and he couldn't let his kids see him cry while breastfeeding. It might give them the wrong idea about what breastfeeding is all about.

"Well, come out when you're done, yeah?" Harry asks, hand on the bedroom door, ready to leave. Louis smiles and nods.

"Yeah, I think he's almost done," Louis traces the browline of Atticus. "Have Zayn put a pizza in the oven or something. But make sure that he puts it on the right temperature," Louis wipes his cheeks and looks at Harry.

"Why?" The man asks and Louis snorts.

"I can't remember what he was making but last week the thing called for a temp of 325 and he set it at 425 and burnt the food," Louis licked his lips and Harry grins.

"Alright," he's out of the room and Louis looks to his right thigh where Riley was lying, eyes blinking slowly as he looked at the print of the loose pajama bottoms Louis' wore. He wasn't really seeing what he was looking at but he was learning.

Atticus finished feeding and Louis burped the small baby before lying him down in front of his knees. Unzipping his clothes Louis pulled the babies' diaper off and he frowned seeing his babies tiny prick. It had healed from it's circumcision but there was a thin layer of whiteness around his head.

Cleaning it off Louis put the child in a clean diaper before grabbing both twins and walking down to the kitchen where Harry was allowing the kids to finger paint while the pizza cooked. Melody was in her high chair looking like she was going to fall asleep soon. "I think she needs a nap after dinner," Louis tells Harry. Walking into the living room Louis puts the twin boys into a small bouncer.

"What's up?" Zayn asks and Louis looked towards him. The darker skinned man was lying on his back with Wyatt on his chest, Jace slapping his small hands on the man's arm.

"I found some white stuff around Atticus' wee," Louis tells the pregnant man. Zayn raises a brow.

"Smegma?" He asks and Louis licks his lips. That would explain it. Smegma was dead skin that mixed with the bodily fluids, sweat and pee and such, and turned into a paste like substance. Both boys and girls get it and it's very easy to get and nothing to worry about as long as you clean it off.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like that could be it," Louis turned and went to the kitchen when he heard Alyssa start yelling. He stands in the entryway of the kitchen, hands on his hips, eyes on his little girl as she shouts at Sebastian. As soon as she see's Louis, she stops, sitting her butt down on the chair.

Harry was cleaning up the mess they all made, each twin having a wash cloth in their hands. "Why are you shouting?" Louis asks his daughter who looks down at the clean countertop.

"I-I don't know," she answers and Louis nods walking into the kitchen.

"Outside voices are for outside, not inside, let's follow that rule, yeah?" Louis kisses her forehead and checks on the pizza's. They're done so he puts on mitts and pulls them out.

*

"Do you remember this day?" Louis asks, fingers holding a polaroid picture. Harry raises a brow and leans over to look at it as well. Zayn was lying on the end of the bed, a small handheld heartbeat machine in his hand, the wand end pressed to his belly as the quick thumping of his little girl's heart beat permeates the room.

They were all winding down from the day, Zayn was 30 weeks that day, and they had a doctor's appointment. He was still very, very small, his belly literally measuring as a normal 14 week while he was twice as far along. The baby was healthy, yet very tiny, but healthy.

"Oh god, this is-," Harry pulls the polaroid from Louis' fingers, eyeing them. Louis was lying on his back on a blanket, his shirt was pulled up and he was cupping his pregnant belly. Harry was on his side, upper body supported by his right elbow, as his left hand rubbed the belly. They were kissing and it was the perfect shot.

"According to the date on it, I was 9ish weeks pregnant with Alyssa and Sebastian," Louis took a deep breath, his chest tightening and he looked down to the blanket that covered his legs. "And Nicholas," he adds.

Harry and Zayn both look at the boy as he sniffles, elbows going to his knees as he buries his face in his hands. "Don't beat yourself up over it," Harry says as he pulls Louis to his side, holding the boy. Zayn turns off the machine and puts it to the side. He scoots closer to Louis and holds the boy also.

Nicholas was found dead in his crib 2 years ago, almost to the exact date.

"Remember how the girl thought we were so cute that she just took it?" Harry asks Louis and the boy takes a deep breath, looking at him with a small smile. "France was such a good time," Harry looks to Zayn, remembering the time when he joined them.

"The reason why we went wasn't very good but it was a nice week or so," Louis kisses Harry's cheek and cleans his own off from tears. Louis cards his fingers through Zayn's hair and he hums.

"You don't have much longer," Harry tells Zayn who looks up at him.

"Do you still want me to take a paternity test?" He asks and Harry shakes his head, setting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"I was stupid," Harry answers and Louis nods.

There's a cry from the baby monitor Louis setup a few days before and the boy sighs. "Do you think it's smart we put them into their own room?" Louis asks. Riley and Atticus was almost 4 weeks old and they were put into their own room for nights a week earlier. Since they haven't slept through the night like they did when they slept at Louis' bedside.

"I think they need to be swaddled," Zayn comments and Louis raises a brow.

"While they sleep?" He asks and Zayn nods.

"Yeah, they might like it," he answers and Louis nods. Everyone moves as Louis gets up and the boy does what Zayn suggests.

"I think we should gender their rooms soon," Harry tells Zayn. "They're sleeping according to age right now," Harry adds and Zayn nods.

"Yeah, I can look into toddler beds tomorrow. The rooms in his house are huge, maybe have 1 nursery for all babies under 1 year, and the bedrooms split between the girls and boys, and have a toy room since there's ganna be an extra," Zayn offers and Harry kisses him.

"That or talk Louis into a new house. So we can keep it max to 4 kids to one bedroom, 2 bunkbeds," Harry shrugs. "We already have 7 and we're going to have 8 in a couple of months. We have 5 boys and 2 girls," Zayn sighs.

"The twins won't be in their own room for a year, so we have 3 boys right now and 2 girls," Zayn says. "And bunkbeds won't work until they're 4 or 5," he adds.

"We'll figure it out," Harry tells Zayn and Louis walks back into the room, announcing that Zayn was right, they just wanted to be held so the swaddle was perfect.


	19. Chapter 18

"Wait, you want to build a house?" Louis asks then tastes the soup he's making. He was making cheesy potato soup because 4 of the kids were coming down with a cold even though it was the end of May. Literally, it was the last day in May.

"Yeah, I thought we could like, make a whole floor for the kids and build their rooms the way we wanted. I was looking at bunkbed rooms online," Harry turns his laptop so Louis could see the rooms the man was talking about. Louis scrolled a bit then tapped his finger against the screen

"I like this one," he speaks. There were 6 bunk beds built into the wall, they looked like large cubby holes. He turns back to his soup, "But the kids aren't old enough to be climbing all over bunk beds," Louis told him.

"Yeah but we're building a house, it'll take a year or two to be done. So the kids will be almost 4, at least, when it's done," Harry pauses. "And we should have some more babies by then too," he adds quietly.

"Yes, more babies. It's been just over a month since Atticus and Riley were born," Louis stirs his soup to make sure the cheese that was melted in it didn't burn to the bottom. "I think we should start trying again. I feel great, I went to the doctors a few days ago for a physical and check up and i'm good. I bounced right back," he informs.

"Oh?" Harry asks and Louis nods.

"She said that as long as I have a flawless Natural birth like this last time, then we should be able to go back to back," Louis licks his lips. "I-I want triplets again," he confesses and Harry looks up from his laptop in mild shock.

"Yeah?" He asks and Louis nods.

"I mean, I know that we can't choose how many kids we have at once, but I do hope we have triplets."

God agreed.

* (Approx. 9 weeks later) *

"You are not serious!" Louis almost shouts at his doctor. The female laughs and nods, eyes on the ultrasound machine. Louis was 5 weeks along and he was pregnant with triplets. "Oh my god I wanted three," Louis tells her lifting his hands to wipe at his cheeks.

Harry nor Zayn were there at the moment, Zayn was 39 weeks pregnant and he was ready to have Eleanor any day now. He was having cramps and mild contractions for a while. So Louis opted to go to his appointment alone, knowing that it was just a simple check up and a look at how far along he was, nothing special like genders.

Louis gets his ultrasound pictures and he's off back home, hand on his tiny belly pudge, he loved it. He loved being pregnant. Once home Louis realizes quickly that something's up. The first sign was that 3 of his kids were crying, there was a diaper bag at the door, and Harry was running from the living room to the kitchen.

Louis doesn't move for a moment, just stands there taking in the scene. Zayn was on the couch, moaning while a hand was on his belly that measured a simple 20 weeks for a normal pregnancy.

"My water broke," Zayn tells Louis when the boy bends and picks up a crying Melody who had turned one just a month before.

"Did you call Liam and Niall?" Louis asked and Zayn shook his head.

"Niall just had his kid like 2 weeks ago, so we called that babysitter from our anniversary, you remember her?" Zayn asks and Louis nods.

Alyssa runs into the room and to Louis' legs, screaming her lungs off, tears streaming down her face. Riley was crying from the floor where he was having tummy time next to Atticus who was having a fun time. Sebastian was sitting next to the small twin babies, just watching them. Wyatt and Jace simply weren't in the room and Louis frowned.

"Where's Jace and Wyatt?" He asks and Zayn looks to the floor.

"I think they're napping actually," he informs and Harry is back in the room with the babysitter trailing after him.

"I was gone for an hour," Louis tells Harry as the man pries Alyssa from Louis' legs, handing her to the babysitter. The woman got the child calmed down within minutes and Louis rocked Melody until she was calm as well. All the kids go up for a nap while Louis helps Zayn up from the couch to get him out of the house and to the car.

"Our baby's coming!" Harry nearly shouts as he starts the car once everyone's in it.

*

"God this hurts, how did you do it natural?" Zayn turns his head to look at Louis and the boy almost laughs out loud.

"It hurt," Louis tells him, holding the man's hands. Zayn's legs were hiked up and his lower bits were exposed to the doctor who declared him at 10 not more than 5 minutes ago, Zayn was ready to give birth.

"Alright, i'm sure you know what i'm going to tell you to do," he looks at Zayn then to Louis with a knowing smile.

When the next contraction hit Zayn pushed, and pushed, and pushed. It seemed like a lifetime had passed but soon enough there was a small, wet, cry. The nurse set the small full term, yet very tiny, baby onto Zayn's chest and the man's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what to do, he had never been in this position, so he did what he's seen Louis' do. He cupped the baby's bum to keep her still and he traced some of her facial features.

She looked like a squashed alien but she was perfect.


	20. Chapter 19

"I swear to god if any of my children walk into this room while we're doing this, I will personally kill you," Louis smiles up at Harry, small palms pressed to the man's broad chest. His back was arched and he was completely naked other than a long fox tail that brushed against the backs of his thighs.

"Everyone is taking a nap with Z in the play room while they watch Frozen," Harry grins as his fingers push, twist, and roll the plug inside of Louis causing the 7 week pregnant man who let out a breathy moan. Louis' head fell forward to rest on Harry's clothed chest.

"Fu-ck," Louis' voice cracked when Harry pulled the too large plug out of Louis' gaping hole. He tossed the ceramic to the sink.

Harry turned Louis' body and the boy's hands found the edge of the counter to support himself. Kneeling the elder man pulled Louis' cheeks apart with his thumbs so he could get a good look at the glistening rim of his pregnant lover.

He reached into the black lockable box next to the shower and grabbed a simple black plug...that was twice the size of the one Louis' just had in himself. He got half into Louis' body before the boy whined at the stretch. "If we're going to get this done Louis, you get this plug in you," Harry told the boy, tilting his head to look at the boy's reflection in the mirror. "He's almost here," Harry adds looking at the clock that hung on the wall for decoration.

Louis nods and shifts his footing before taking a deep breath. Harry pushes on the plug, feeling the resistance of Louis' rim, he's got it almost all the way there when there's a knock at the bathroom door. It surprises both parties enough that the largest end pops into Louis' body with a wet slurp.

Harry stands up and opens the bathroom door, peeking out. Zayn was standing there with a very petite twink, he was blonde with black ends, many piercings and tattoo's. "It's been a long while H," he says as he brushes past Zayn.

Zayn and Seth never liked each other, Harry wasn't sure why not, but he always brushed it to the side because neither ever did anything about their dislike. "I know," Harry gives Zayn a kissy face and the man just laughs and turns to go join the children again. Louis' has his head hanging between his shoulders when Harry turns, taking deep breaths. His rim was stretched around the plug inside of his body and Seth kneels behind the naked boy.

"Always got them ready in the best way," Seth looks up at Harry as he sets a very large makeup case down, opening it and pulling out 2 blue latex gloves. He grabs a small role of paper towels and he rips a few squares off, cleaning the lube off of Louis' rim and to his sack, Harry leans against the bathroom wall. "What made you want to do this?" Seth asks Louis and the pregnant man just shakes his head, not able to answer as he was still regulating his breathing from the too large plug in his body.

"He had watched some porn where the bottom had this piercing, made me agree to get a prince albert," Harry pulled his cock out of his pants, the 2 week old piercing that went through his cockhead glinting in the bathroom light. "And now it's his turn," he winks to Louis who was looking at him through the bathroom mirror.

"Just got 2 weeks before you can fuck me daddy," Louis tells him, ignoring the snort he got from Seth who was using a cleansing pad to sanitize Louis' skin.

"Did you want it closer to your sack-," Seth presses a blue marker just under his sack, "or closer to your rim," he presses the marker about where he would put it, closer to Louis' rim.

"Rim," Louis answered and Seth went to work getting the area marked correctly. The plug was in place to stretch Louis' rim out, make the skin better to pierce. Harry had to deal with 'sounding' when he got his prince albert, a piercing that went through the cockhead and down through the bottom of the head.

Grabbing a clamp Seth positioned it then closed it making Louis whine and hang his head again, fingers gripping the counter. Harry couldn't hold him or anything, he wanted to, but he couldn't because if Louis rocked too far or moved too much then Seth could ruin the piercing.

Making sure it's in the right place Seth grabbed a needle. "I want you to take the biggest breath you can take, until your chest hurts with the air," Seth tells Louis holding the needle next to where he was going to push it through Louis' sensitive skin. "And—let it out," Louis lets the air out in a rush and midway through Seth pushes the needle through and Louis cries out, a tear escaping and sliding down his cheek.

"What the fuck," he cries and Harry can only watch his boy take it like a champ, gritting his teeth and glaring at himself in the mirror. His tiny pooch stuck out with the triplets and Harry wanted to kiss it, but he'd have to wait.

"This part is ganna suck too, sorry," Seth says as he pushes the needle out and replaces it with the barbell. Louis shakes his hand as if that part of his body was the part that hurt and he looked like he wanted to jump around and just cry. Putting the ball on the piercing Seth cleaned the area once more before he started to put things away.

"Done?" Louis asks him and Seth nods. Harry moves forward and sets a hand on Louis' lower back.

"Don't move, let me get a picture for you," Harry waits for Louis to give him the okay before he kneels and takes a very nice picture of the bruised piercing. "There," he grabs a patch with some cooling cream on it and tapes it to the piercing area.

Once Seth was all ready to go, Harry slipped him a couple hundred bucks before letting the man let himself out. Louis still leaned again the counter, eyes on himself, and Harry ran his hands up Louis' soft back.

"How are you baby?" He asks and Louis just laughs.

"I'm in pain."

*~*

"We're never ganna get them to hold still," Louis says with a sigh. He was standing in the back yard, the hot sun on his back, watching as his children wiggle around. None of them would sit still for a nice family picture but Louis really couldn't blame them. The pool looked like an amazing place to be and they were so close to the cool water.

Louis was 10 weeks pregnant with triplets and he was absolutely glowing.

"Well, what if I threw this?" Zayn asks and he throws a bouncy ball up towards the sky. Everyone, all the children and adults, looked up to watch the small blue thing whirl in the air before it started coming back down. The photographer clicked a bunch of pictures and Louis checked them once the ball was on the ground and the children running after it.

"Perfect!" Louis gushes as he looks at them. He points out 3 really good angles and the photographer promises to have them printed, framed, and hand delivered to their home within a week. He sets up his materials and Louis picks up Riley.

The four month old was fascinated with the texture of the grass and had pulled some up and he was trying to eat the healthy blades. "Noo," Louis tells him, brushing the grass from his fingers, chest, and even lips. Atticus was napping next to Eleanor, the tiny one month old newborn in a small bouncer with a little umbrella over her so she didn't burn or overheat.

"Mom," Alyssa says in a very serious voice and Louis looks down at his almost 3 year old.

"Yes?" He sets Riley back down on the blanket he was supposed to be on.

"Swim?" She asks and Louis looks to the clean pool.

"You can stay in the kid's side," he tells her. They had done construction on the pool a couple of months' back to make a small kiddy pool area no deeper than 18 inches. The elder of the children couple play in that happily without Louis having to worry about them drowning because they can't swim.

"Okay, in a year our eldest 2 are ganna start pre-school," Harry tells Louis' wrapping his arms around the boy's middle. Alyssa and Sebastian were both in the water, helping Wyatt and Jace while the two boys tried to swim in the shallow water.

"Oh god, school," Louis rolls his eyes and Harry pinches the boys hip with a grin. Zayn runs past them, making 'monster' noises as Melody runs screaming, away from him.

"We have an amazing family; how did I ever deserve this? You?" Harry kisses the back of Louis' neck, fingers rubbing the baby bump Louis sported.

"It's not about you deserving me, it's about me deserving you," Louis turns in Harry's arms and he kisses the taller man's cheek. "I love you and I'm here forever and ever, you'll get tired of fucking me eventually," Louis winks and Harry slaps his behind, uncaring if any children were watching, they wouldn't really understand the sexual intent behind it anyway.

"Nah, never ganna get tired. Now that you're a little whore with our piercings," Harry winks and Louis laughs, turning his head when Melody screamed. She was being lifted into the air by Zayn, her small face scrunched in a happy laugh.

"Just a whore for my Daddies," Louis sends a winky kissy face to Zayn when the man looks their way.


	21. Chapter 20

"You've been helping me a lot with the babies," Louis tells Zayn as he kisses the man's hip, hand around the man's cock. Zayn, as most expected, bounced right back after he gave birth to his daughter.

"Well Harry and I have hired those interns you wanted us to hire so we can be at home and help raise this family," Zayn moans when Louis moves his head up to lick at his cockhead. They were lying in bed, Harry was showering, and Louis' hole was fucked open. The piercing in his perineum was healed and the tapping of his daddy's balls against it as he's being fucked was one of the most amazing feelings.

Zayn runs his fingers through Louis' hair as he cums, body tensing. Harry exits the bathroom just as Louis' finishes cleaning Zayn off. "Well isn't that a nice sight," he murmurs with a grin on his lips. Louis looks over his shoulder and gives the man a wave.

"Mommy!" Louis hears a cry and the pregnant man sighs, resting his forehead on Zayn's hipbone. "Mommy!" The voice screams again.

Harry leaves the room after quickly putting some clothes on to go to the child that was crying for Louis and the pregnant man gets up and pulls a shirt on. He knew Melody. He knew that she wanted him and Harry, nor Zayn, would suffice. Pulling on some underwear and sweats and he's walking out of the bedroom just as Harry is leaving the children's room.

"Mommy!" Melody cries again and Louis kisses Harry's cheek in passing. He gets a pat on the bum and Louis slaps the man's arm with a laugh. Walking into the children's room Louis goes to the crib where his daughter was standing and crying.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks the girl and she throws her hands up towards him, wanting to be picked up. Louis shakes his head but takes her small hands in his, holding them, massaging the fingers. "Can't pick you up love, remember mommy's pregnant," Louis tells her looking down at his bump.

Melody quiets and she looks at Louis' belly. She pulls her hands from Louis' hands and she sets them on his bump, feeling it. She was careful, like she was taught.

"But it's time for bed," Louis kisses her forehead and lies her back down, handing her a sippy cup filled with water that had a lemon slice at the bottom for flavoring. Sebastian had a sippy cup with a candy cane at the bottom of his, liking the flavor.

Once Louis is sure she wasn't going to start screaming again he leaves the room and goes back to Harry and Zayn who were in bed, naked, waiting for him. He lies between them and when they wrap their arms around him the boy smiles.

*~*

"Okay what the fuck," Louis laughs as he's passed 3 black, solid, balloons.

"You better pop those fucking balloons before I do them myself!" Niall shouts from across the room and Louis laughs, taking the pin that he was passed.

He pops the first one and most of the children scream at the loud popping noise. Pink confetti flies everywhere, "A girl!" Louis laughs and goes ahead and pops another one before he can be asked. Blue confetti. He pops the last one and it's blue also.

The room erupts in screams of happiness and Louis just stays silent, looking down at the confetti that covers his socked feet. Zayn notices first, brows furrowing at his pregnant husband who just stared at the floor. "What's wrong?" He asks and Louis blinks.

"Alyssa, Sebastian, and Nicholas. 1 girl and 2 boys," Louis shrugs and rubs his 20 week belly. "It's nothing, just kinda threw me back," he explained, pushing against the arms of the loveseat he was in, Louis stands.

"You know, we're not going to lose another one, right?" Zayn assures, wrapping his arms around Louis, stopping the boy from leaving the room.

"Yeah, I know," Louis nods, kissing Zayn's cheek.

*~*

"No, I can't do that," Louis glares at Harry the next day.

"It's a completely different name," he defends and Louis picks up his pillow, throwing it at the man who caught it. Louis crawls into the bed and takes the pillow as Harry hands it back. He sets it behind his back to keep himself propped up.

"Niklaus is different from Nicholas!" Harry throws his hands up, then sets them on his face with a groan.

"Niklaus is literally the fucking geek word for Nicholas," Louis rubs his temples, eyes going to the bathroom door Zayn was behind, showering. "I'm not naming our son after our dead son," Louis licks his lips.

"That's not what I'm asking and you know it," Harry sits down on the bed, pulling Louis' hands to his lap.

"Yeah well I have that one reason on why I'm not using it, also, you watch too much Vampire Diaries. We're already naming our daughter Bonnie, but now Niklaus?" Louis laughs when Harry hangs his head.

"We already agreed on Elijah," Zayn says as he walks out of the bathroom, having heard just the tailend of their conversation.

"Okay, but I didn't get that from The Vampire Diaries, that was a coincidence," Louis defends with a laugh. There's a soft knock at the door and Louis sighs.

"At least we finally taught them that," Louis says. Zayn opens the door and Sebastian runs in and goes to the bed. He was just as tall as the mattress, even a little shorter with it raised on the bedframe. Louis takes the boy's hand and helps the toddler climb up.

"Mommy," the boy doesn't inform Louis why he was there and the pregnant man frowns. Usually, that's the first thing his children do when they come to him at night. Both Alyssa and Sebastian now slept in toddler beds, where they can get up and out when they wish.

"What's wrong?" Louis asks the little boy, running his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Dream," the 3 year old explained and Louis looks to Harry who was watching his son. Zayn sits on the bed after he puts on clothes and he pulls Sebastian, who laughs, to his lap.

"Well now you can have a different dream because you woke up!" He kisses the boy's cheek and the toddler laughs. Louis leans back a little more, his large belly raising a little bit.

"Go back to bed so mommy can go to sleep," Harry pats Sebastian's bum. The boy looks to Louis' belly and he smiles. He knows he's getting some more siblings but he didn't really understand that babies were in there.

"Kay," the toddler slides off of the bed and he runs to the door.

"If I find out that you're going anywhere other than to bed, you wont get any dessert tomorrow," Louis calls to the little boy just as he's out of the door, slamming it behind himself.

"He's so your son," Harry tells Louis, moving forward and pushing up his shirt to kiss the tight, warm, skin of his belly.


	22. Chapter 21

"Okay, wait," Louis pulls the photobook from Alyssa's fingers, setting it on the table. The pregnant man pauses and he lowers his head as he takes a deep breath. Being 30 weeks pregnant with triplets was taking its toll on Louis' body. He forgot what kind of things he had to go through as the end came along and being mere weeks away from giving birth Louis was feeling it.

Alyssa reaches for the book again and Louis flicks her fingers causing her to pout and pull her hand to her chest. "You should sit down," Harry rubs Louis' back and helps the boy into a chair. Zayn walks in with Eleanor in his arms, the 6 month old babbling loudly.

"How's Riley and Atticus?" Louis asks him knowing the man had been putting them down for a nap.

"Sleeping," he answers bending to kiss louis' cheek, the pregnant man smiling up at him.

"Melody?" Harry asks when he feels a tiny hand pulling at the leg of his pants. Louis hears a light giggle and the pregnant man then feels fingers pulling at the tights he wore.

Wyatt slaps his hands on the table, the playdough he plays with squishing between his fingers. Jace looks from his own 4 colour ball to his twin, looking at the mess he was making. The almost 2 year old reaches to his brother to try and help him make something only to get his hands slapped away. Zayn takes care of their fight quickly to stop it from turning into a yelling match.

Louis opens the picture book and turns it for Alyssa and Sebastian so they can see the pictures that Louis put in there. He had pictures from when he was pregnant with them, ultrasound pictures, pictures that Harry and Zayn have taken of him when he first moved in.

Louis flips through the pages slowly, letting the two take in all the pretty pictures of their 'Daddy!' 'Mum' and 'me!'.

Louis stopped looking at the pictures with them, just flipped the page when they asked, eyes on Zayn as he looks down at his little girl in his arms while humming. "You two did make a gorgeous baby," Louis tells him and he hears Harry laugh from where he was sitting under the table with Melody.

"Who's that?" Louis hears from Sebastian and he turns to look at the picture the 3 year old was pointing at. Zayn stops humming and Louis sighs.

"Nicholas," Louis tells the two quietly.

"Who?" Alyssa asks and Louis blinks sadly, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"He's your brother," Louis tells her then stands up. "I can't do this right now, they're not old enough to understand," Louis tells Zayn then waddles out of the room, hand gripping everything solid as he passes by so that he stays upright.

*

"I'm tired," Louis sighs 2 weeks later, lowering himself down into the large bathtub.

"I know love," Zayn murmurs, kissing Louis' forehead. "I went and seen the contractors yesterday, did I tell you how that went?" He asks and Louis shakes his head looking up at the man, the almost hot water turning Louis' skin a flushed pink.

"Is the house doing okay? Have they started building it yet?" Louis asks knowing that it's been almost 9 months since Harry talked to the men about getting his house built up.

Zayn laughs and kisses Louis' cheek. "It's actually almost done," he supplies and Louis' eyes go wide.

"No way!" He claps his hands together and smiles large. "Really? Harry said it wouldn't be done for a while!" Louis wants to get up and dance. He feels a pressure in his belly and he smiles down at the bump, seeing the skin shift with the movement of the children inside of him.

"Yes, they got all the walls up and everything. It's all now down to putting carpet in, painting the walls, finishing the kitchen, bathroom, and flooring," Zayn nods and Louis pulls the man in for a kiss.

"Tell me all about it, Harry wouldn't tell me," Louis gushes and Zayn grins standing so he can grab a stool meant for Louis so the boy could reach into the upper most cabinets above the sink when he needed medicine. They didn't want the children to be able to reach anything so they even put it out of Louis' reach.

"Well, because we chose this amazing bunkbed set up for the children there's only 6 bedrooms," Zayn explains and Louis' brows go up and he nods.

"Wow, that's actually great," he had told both men how he really didn't want a home that was all bedrooms. If his house was big, he wanted there to be places the children could play, entertain their friends, etc. He didn't want a house that cost millions just because there's a trillion bedrooms inside.

Harry had jokingly showed Louis a home that was 19 bedrooms and it sold at 589 million dollars. Louis kicked the man in his shin for that.

"Here, let me grab my phone, I have the sample pictures of almost everything," Zayn stands and talks while he walks to get his phone from on top of the bed in the other room, "So we are putting 4 of the bedrooms down, well it's not the basement but it's under the ground floor," Zayn speaks as he walks back into the bathroom flicking through pictures. "There's going to be a huge space in the middle where all the toys are and such for all the kids and there's special cubbies build into the wall for the kids so that when someone has something of their own, they can lock it away where no one else can touch it," Zayn sits down and shows Louis a picture of the walls.

It looked like an Oven, with the way the cubbies opened up, and they were quite large, large enough to fit Louis if he so chose to get in one, and Zayn played a small video of a random man opening the cubbies, and pushing the door into the wall so there's an open space so the children can reach in when they please.

"We were thinking of these for when they're older, 10 or so?" Zayn shrugs and flips to another picture. "So those are off of the main bedroom where toys and such are. Then we have the actual sleeping areas, just for sleeping," he shows Louis the picture that the boy has seen before.

 

"And Harry talked to the contractor about getting a room that looks is about the same size as the bedroom one, just a bit bigger, with dressers built into the wall where the kids' clothes will be and they can get changed in there," Zayn nods and he goes through some more pictures with Louis.

There was an adult bedroom for the three with custom made stuff, such as a bed that can easily fit three people, extra-large closets for the extra clothing that came alone with an extra person being in the room and even a cubby in the closet just like the kids' that opened and closed with a lock that the adults could put their...adult things.

There was a nursery just off of the bedroom, there was even a door that connected the bedroom directly to the nursery that had special cribs that had the ability of raising the mattresses with the children inside so Louis could grab the infant without having to bend completely in two.

"This house looks amazing," Louis gushes once Zayn is done showing him everything and the man smiles happy that his husband loved the layout and everything to do with the home.

Harry walks into the bathroom when Zayn sets his phone to the side, he's cradling Eleanor in his arms, the 6 month old trying to go to sleep but having a hard time. "You showed him the house, didn't you?" Harry asks and Zayn sends the man a glare.

"Wait, what?" Louis asks and Zayn sighs.

"The house is finished and all of those pictures are from the inside," he explains and Louis wants to scream because his forever home with his forever family was ready.


	23. Chapter 22

"Guys, please no running!" Louis cries watching his 3 year olds run through the main hallway of the home. "Oh god," he whines when Sebastian's socks slip on the freshly waxed hardwood floor and he falls back, banging his head. The boy screams out and Louis waddles his way to the small boy.

"Alyssa what did he tell you?" Harry asks as he scoops the girl up as she ran past him. Alyssa screeches, surprised and Louis helps his son up, rubbing the knot on the back of the boy's head while he wipes his tears away.

"Go ask daddy for a popsicle yeah? And please, don't run again," Louis kisses Sebastian's head and sends him on his way while Alyssa argues with Harry on why she should be able to run if she wanted too.

Wyatt and Jace rush into the house and Louis' eyes go wide when he sees the snake in Wyatt's small hands. The tiny 2 year old beams up at Louis as Jace starts his argument of why they should be able to keep him. Louis denies them and sends them back outside to put it back in the garden.

"Where is Melody?" Louis asks Zayn when the man walks past him, the 10 month old twin boys Riley and Atticus in his arms. They were in swim suits and Zayn was going to take them swimming while the weather was nice. It was only the beginning of March but global warming gave them a weeks worth of 70 degree weather. News predicted snow the next week and Louis wanted the kids to have some fun before they had to bundle up again.

"Babe, she's napping remember?" Harry asks after he lets Alyssa join her brother outside with the snake. He wraps his arms around Louis' large middle and kisses him, smiling when he felt the nudge of one of the children Louis was growing in his belly kick at him.

"And I am ready to do so as well, but, it's lunch time soon so I should get making that," Louis yawns and kisses Harry once more before stepping out of his arms.

**

"You have managed to make it to 39 weeks and you're pregnant with triplets?" Louis' new doctor asks as he checks Louis, declaring the boy at 9 centimeters and it would be soon time to naturally give birth. "And you're having a natural birth at that too, colour me impressed," he winks at Louis as he pulls off his gloves.

The pregnant man, in labor, just laughs and looks up at Zayn who was glaring at the good looking doctor who was now getting ready to assist Louis in giving birth. Harry walks back into the room with Louis crushed ice, allowing the boy to take a mouth full and crunch on it.

Before Louis knew it, he had a tiny wet body of his baby girl on his chest, the little alien screaming loudly as the cool air of the hospital hit her wrinkly skin. "Abigale," Louis hushes her and soon enough she's picked off of his chest and it's time to birth the other 2 babies, twin boys.

They name them Lucas and Mason.

***

"Oooh," Alyssa cooes as she looks at the three little burrito's that squirmed and whined. Louis unwrapped Abby and let Alyssa hold the newborns hand.

Louis had only gotten home from a 3 day stay at the hospital with his newborn triplets. They were healthy, much healthier than Alyssa, Nicholas, and Sebastian were when they were born. Louis' body seemed to be getting used to having babies, being able to take care of them better.

He did, personally, go through 5 pregnancies since he's been with Harry and Zayn. They've managed to have a pack of 11 children under one roof. Ranging from 3 and a half years old to newborn. Back to back pregnancies and Louis would go to the doctors in 1 month to see if he was clear to get pregnant again.

He had enough room for 3 more pregnancies before he wanted to stop having babies.

*

"What are their names?" A nice woman asks as she takes in all the children that Louis had around him, him and his family at the park for the fourth of July. He was already sporting a small baby bump, having triplets again, and the 3 month pregnant man beams as he has the children stand still.

"We have Alyssa and Sebastian, twins. They're 4 years old on Halloween," Louis starts tapping the top of their heads. "Wyatt and Jace, twins. 2 years as of March," he continues the two boys glaring up at him when he taps their heads. "Melody who is 2 years old," Louis gives her a smile and she smiles back. "Riley and Atticus who are just over a year old," the two toddlers tug on Louis' pants. "Abigale, Lucas, and Mason. Triplets and 4 months old," the babies are watching their toys that hang off of the car seat. "And Melody, she's a year old," Louis finishes and the little girl beams up at him.

"And you're expecting again?" She asks eyes on Louis' belly.

"Yes, I'm 3 months along with another set of triplets, all identical," he informs her and she blushes deep.

"That is a lot of children, how do you manage?" She asks and Louis feels a hand on his lower back.

"My 2 husbands do help a lot," he tells her and she laughs with a nod.

"Oh I understand completely! My wives don't have as much work with us only having 3 children! Well it was nice meeting you Louis, I hope you have a lovely day," she walks away then after giving each child their own goodbye.

"We do have a small pack going on here," Zayn tells Louis and the pregnant man laughs, telling all the children over a year old to go play on the playground. Each child had something neon blue on them so Louis could see and count them easily.

Abigale, Lucas, and Mason were all put down for tummy time in the shade of a large tree on a large blanket.

"It's a huge family but it's ours," Louis laughs when Harry raspberries Lucas' tummy through his onesie and the boy screeches, kicking his tiny legs out.

The sun is setting and the fireworks were due to set off soon so Louis calls the children back, getting them all settled with their own sandwiches and small bag of chips with a juice cup.

Louis leans into Harry's chest, hands in Zayn's, while they watch the fireworks in the distance.

"One big happy family," Louis murmurs as he looks down at all his children, all 11 of them.

"Forever and Ever," Harry says and Louis smiles.

"I love you," Zayn says.

"I love you," Harry kisses Louis' cheek.

"And I love both of you," Louis replies.

"Love!" Eleanor yells and all the adults laugh.


	24. Epilogue

"Please do not leave your hair like that," Louis groans as he yanks on Alyssa's hair causing the teenager to turn and glare at him. Her hair was long, to the small of her back, dark brown and very curly. Louis hated it when she left it down without having brushed it.

"Well you didn't have to pull it!" She defends and Louis raises a brow.

"I wouldn't be able to pull it if you brushed it, you have to be at the ceremony in 1 hour and you're in pajamas Alyssa, do you just, not want to walk across the stage?" Louis asks her and the 17 year old huffs, pushing past him and to her bedroom.

Sebastian rushes past and Louis narrows his eyes at the tiny boy. He answers the door, Louis didn't hear a knock, and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Hey, no kissing in my house!" Louis shouts when Sebby leans in to give the tiny twink a kiss. Louis' eldest son turns and give him the look then grabs his boyfriends hand, leading him up the stairs past Louis and into his bedroom.

"Please tell me they're ready," Zayn murmurs into Louis' cheek when he kisses the man, arm full of Louis' youngest child, Lorena, who was 3 years old.

Louis had 20 children ranging from almost 18 years old to just over 3 years old. "Is Wyatt and Jace dressed? Last I knew they were still sleeping," Louis asks Harry when the man walks into the kitchen, hair a mess and unbrushed.

It was 7 am and Louis was trying to get his whole family ready to be out of the house so that they could go to the eldest twins' graduation. They were heading off to college in a couple of months and as much as Louis loved his children, two less in his home was a blessing.

He only had to wait a year before Wyatt and Jace were out as well.

Once everyone was ready and at the front door Louis called their name as they walked out of the house, Louis didn't know how many times he's left a child at home in the shower or something.

"Alyssa, Sebastian, Wyatt, Jace, Melody, Eleanor, Riley, Atticus, Abigale, Lucas, Mason, Seth, Michael, Devan, Alani, Julissa, Chloe, Alex, Tristan, and Lorena," Once Louis was sure he had all the children he watched as they all split for different cars.

Alyssa and Sebastian had their own licenses so they would drive themselves, but sharing a car this time. Wyatt and Jace had their permits but they couldn't drive without a licensed driver so they both got into Harry's van. Once everyone was settled Louis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Dad, dad please," Alyssa whines when Harry pulls his carbon copy to his body. She glares as she's hugged but Louis can see the smile twitching on her lips.

"My 2 eldest baby's graduated and you expect me not to cry?" Louis asks Sebastian when the teenager looks at him and sighs after seeing the tears on Louis' cheeks. "You're going off to college in just a few months!" Louis pulls his son to his chest and Sebastian hugs him back, always having been a mamma's boy.

"Yeah but we'll visit," the boy offers and Louis nods, kissing the top of his head.

"I hope so," Louis leans back and takes a good look at his boy. The bright blue eyes, dark hair swept up, tiny button nose. "Now go to your boyfriend, he's waited patiently," Louis kisses Sebastian's cheek then sends the pink cheeked boy on his way.

Louis has his arms full a moment later with his daughter who snuggled into him, her bouncy curls piled onto her head, held with clips and bands. She gave Louis a bright smile, her blue eyes dark but happy. "I'm going to college soon," she gushes quietly and Louis nods, kissing her cheek.

"And maybe you'll find yourself a suitable boyfriend....or girlfriend, I don't know," Louis laughs when she goes red.

"You know?" She asks and Louis nods.

"I've known since you were 8," he tells her and the teenage girl bites her lip then kisses Louis' cheek and runs off to talk to Melody.

"You know, you shouldn't out your children before they do so themselves," Louis hears the voice of Zayn's hag of a mother. Louis turns to her with a brow raised and she laughs in her face.

"I think I know how to raise my children," he tells her looking her up and down.

"Hello Mrs. Malik," Abigale offers when she steps up, deep green eyes and straight, dyed red, hair. She was 14 but she was full of spunk and Louis loved it.

"Hello-," Louis snickers and turns when there's a hand pulling at his shirt. 11 year old Alex and Tristan stood before him, frowns on their identical lips. 2 brown eyes look up at Louis and the boy kisses the boys' temples.

"We're leaving soon, I know you haven't had breakfast yet, please go find Chloe," the boys are off with a nod and Louis turns back around to a baffled looking woman and Abigale walking away.

"You have a colourful child," Trisha speaks and Louis nods.

"I raised them that way."

*

"Ahhhhhh," Louis laughs as he steps into the home of Jace. The 22 year old has finally moved into a home with his longtime boyfriend, a large man Louis didn't approve of at first. The house wasn't the largest, but for 2 people and a pregnant Jace, Louis couldn't argue.

"Do you like it?" Jace asks and Louis turns to the man. He looked just like Harry in the eyes and lips and Louis sometimes gets flashbacks.

"Yes, I like it," Louis hugs his very pregnant son, his first grandbaby in the boy's belly, a little boy.

"I hope we're all moved in before I have him," Jace speaks and Louis nods, turning his head as Harry steps into the house. The man looks around, hums, then nods.

"I like it," he says and Jace beams up at him.

"Where's dad?" Jace asks looking behind Harry and the man grins, eyeing Louis then his son.

"That's what I actually really wanted to tell both of you. Riley is having his baby," Louis' eyes go wide and he slaps a hand on Harry's chest.

"And you couldn't say that sooner! He's not due for another 2 months!" Louis takes the boy's hands and they're off to the hospital.

-

"Well, he's tiny," Riley says and Louis looks at the 20 year old and Louis nods.

"Most of you guys were tiny too," Louis tells him. "Having a baby so early causes that," Louis rocks the newborn in his arms.

"I have an announcement," Seth says as he stands up, Louis turns to look at the boy, his boyfriend standing nearby, he was due to graduate soon, only 17 years old.

"Yes?" Louis asks him handing the baby in his arms to Riley when he started fussing to be fed.

"I'm pregnant," Seth informs and Louis' happy he passed the baby to his father, he'd have dropped the poor soul.

"At 17, god fucking dammit Seth."


End file.
